Winds of Fate
by Yasashi Kaze
Summary: A young woman finds herself stuck in the world of Auron. Told from the first person POV. Please R&R! Ch. Six is UP!
1. When Worlds Collide

I opened my eyes and looked around me, confused. _Where am I?_ I wondered. This definitely didn't look like the Tokyo suburbs I was used to seeing on my way to my intern job every day. I slowly got to my feet and gazed at the scenery before me. _Weird._ I was in the middle of a forest, albeit a very beautiful forest, but it wasn't right. Dazed, I tried to recall what had happened. _The tsunami_. That was it. I remembered the wall of water coming at me, the people on the street screaming in a mindless panic, the force as it hit me and sucked me under, then nothing. Until this...this...wherever I was. I tried moving different body parts around and breathed a sigh of relief. _Bruised up a bit, but nothing's broken_. Unsteadily, I started walking along what appeared to be a faint trail. Maybe, if I were lucky, I would find a village that might be able to tell me where the heck I was.

I staggered along the trail for what seemed like hours. Muscles I didn't even know I had were beginning a dull, throbbing ache. The tattoo in my head was getting worse, and a couple of times, I felt as though I might pass out. The sun that shone through the trees overhead was getting hotter, and my mouth was feeling parched. I need some water, I thought groggily. I paused to get my bearings and heard a faint trickling sound. _Oh please, please be a stream!_ I pleaded. I branched off the trail in the direction of the noise.

I changed course several times, but at last I broke through to a small clearing. The rays of sunlight glistened off the surface of a small brook. Greedily, I wobbled over to the grassy bank, threw myself down on my stomach and gulped the cold, clear water. As my head roared, a low rumble began that grew louder every second. I froze where I was and then slowly lifted my head. On the other side of the creek, not six feet from where I lay, was the biggest dog...no, wait, _wolf_...I had ever seen. The beast was massive, ridiculously so. It had to be the size of a small cow. I whimpered softly in my throat and tried to make myself as small and non-threatening as possible. The wolf only growled louder. It bared its massive teeth and crouched, ready to spring. I shrieked and closed my eyes as it lunged, covering my head and bracing for the contact.

There was a loud yelp, but I felt nothing. I dared to open my eyes, just a squint, to see what was going on. To my surprise, I saw two men battling with the beast, using _swords_. Both men were obvious experts. They took turns slashing at the animal until it finally collapsed to the ground, but instead of simply lying still, it began to break into tiny white lights that flittered away until nothing of the wolf's body was left. I stared at where the animal had been, openmouthed. Suddenly a large hand grasped my shoulder. I gasped and turned to see the slightly shorter of the two men studying me closely. His face appeared battle-hardened, but his gray eyes were kind.

"Are you all right?" he asked, but at his words, my eyes grew larger. He was using an old dialect that I was familiar with, but was practically unused in modern-day Japan. I stared at him, stunned, when I realized he was still waiting for my response.

"Um, yeah, I'm ok. Uh, thanks for helping me. You guys saved my life," I fumbled for the words. The other man's gaze sharpened, but still he said nothing. Instead he motioned to the man in front of me, who walked over to him. The two began what appeared to be an intense conversation. I strained to hear what they were saying, but couldn't, so I contented myself with studying them unnoticed.

Both men were dressed in what appeared to be a cross between a kimono and a trench coat, with slacks underneath tucked into heavy black boots. They each carried a large sword, although the taller man's sword was a good foot longer. Gray Eyes was about 5'11" with short, light brown hair and a blue coat or whatever it was over black pants. He looked a lot younger than the other man, though I suspected they were close to the same age, possibly their mid-thirties.

The larger man was over 6' with black hair that was graying at the forehead and temples and pulled back into a thick braid that fell half-way down his back. He was wearing a red coat over gray pants. As I stared at him, he turned his head and met my gaze. I couldn't quite smother my gasp at his appearance. He wore sunglasses that didn't quite cover a large, angry-looking scar that ran from the top of the right side of his forehead down his face and disappeared by his chin underneath some kind of neck and shoulder shield. His right eye appeared permanently scarred shut and I wondered if there was even an eye there. As we stared at each other for a brief moment, I felt my heart go out to him.

_He looks so alone, so distant_, I thought, _as if the world itself has turned its back on him_. I abruptly realized I was being rude and averted my gaze downwards. He seemed satisfied and returned to his conversation, but I couldn't get the image of his one eye gazing at me, burning into my soul. I tried to remember its color. Mahogany? Bronze? No, russet, that was it. A deep, rich russet, with such intensity that it seemed to make up for the loss of the other eye.

Finally, Gray Eyes walked over to where I was standing. He bowed deeply to me, and, flattered, I returned the gesture. "I want to apologize for my rudeness, my lady," he stated. "I failed to introduce my companion and myself. I am Tiorak, and this is Auron. We were surprised to find you here, since no one travels this area much. It is far too dangerous with so much fiend activity." _Fiend?_ I opened my mouth to ask what a fiend was when Auron interrupted.

"Tiorak, I believe it would be much wiser to discuss this on the road, not chattering here like idiots," he growled. I gaped at him in surprise, but Tiorak merely shrugged and nodded. He motioned for me to follow him. I fell into step beside him with Auron at the rear. I waited until we were far enough ahead that the black-haired man wouldn't hear me, and then turned to Tiorak.

"What's a fiend?"

His gray eyes turned to me in shock. "You don't know what fiends are?" I shook my head. "You aren't from here, are you?" he asked, eyeing me shrewdly.

"Um, I don't think so. At least, none of this looks familiar."

He studied me for a moment longer, then turned his attention back to the slowly widening trail. For a while I wondered if he had forgotten my question. Abruptly he turned to me and answered, "Fiends are the spirits of those who are killed by Sin, but were never sent to the Farplane." At my blank expression, he sighed, then patiently explained. "The Farplane is a place of rest in the arms of Yevon. You do know about Yevon, don't you?" When I smiled sheepishly, he groaned. "You are a strange girl, I must admit, but I didn't think there was anyone who hadn't heard about Yevon, even if they didn't practice its teachings."

It was becoming clearer to me that I had stepped into a totally different world. I was beginning to wonder if I would ever find my way home...if there even was a way home.

"Um, I hate to bother you, but what were those little lights that came out of the wolf's body, and where'd the wolf go?"

"Those are pyreflies. They're said to hold the breath of life, although all that's known for sure is that when anything living dies, their body dissipates into pyreflies. Beautiful, aren't they?" I shivered unconsciously. _Yeah, in a weird sort of way. What kinda place is this, anyhow?_

"We're nearly home," Tiorak's voice startled me out of my reverie. "You can see Bevelle from this hill ahead of us." Curious, I broke into a trot. Tiorak ran effortlessly beside me and as we topped the hill, I felt as though my breath had been stolen from me. It was a scene both ancient, yet strangely futuristic. There were houses everywhere, blended with large buildings and what almost looked like a football field. I could even see a temple-looking building. The place looked huge, and I knew that we still had to be a good half-an-hour away. I finally began to understand how drastically my life had just changed.

"We should take her to the temple." I jumped at Auron's statement. I had almost forgotten he was there. _Almost_. "They will know what to do with her," he continued. My neck bristled with his casual air. _Know what to do with me? As if I'm some kind of dilemma that needs figured out! Who does he think he is anyhow?_ I thought indignantly. I started to make a smart remark, but the warning glare he gave me shut me up quick. I turned to Tiorak but to my surprise he nodded in agreement. He nearly smiled when he saw the look on my face.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you," he said kindly. "We simply need to decide where you will stay and who will look after you until we can discuss returning you to your homeland."

"I can take care of myself just fine," I retorted somewhat hotly.

"I don't doubt that," Tiorak responded hastily, "I only meant that we have customs and beliefs that you obviously aren't familiar with. We don't want to risk you getting yourself in trouble. It would make things easier for you if we could find someone to take you under their wing, at least until we can return you to your home."

"Ohh. Okay," I conceded, feeling slightly foolish. We fell silent as we entered the city.

As we walked along the main road to the temple, I began to feel somewhat self-conscious. People weren't exactly staring -- I supposed that would be rude to them -- but they were definitely noticing me. I started walking a little faster, hoping to get away from their questioning eyes. Tiorak chuckled and lengthened his stride to match pace with me. We finally reached the temple and were escorted inside. I gaped around in awe at the beauty. The lighting seemed unnatural, as if the stars themselves were illuminating the room. Statues of people were everywhere and boys and girls in white robes scurried around filling incense burners and vases.

I was engrossed in my surroundings when Auron gave me a sharp jab in the ribs. Angrily, I turned to glare at him when I noticed an old man in white approaching us from across the room. Auron and Tiorak bowed at the waist and made an unusual sign with their hands. I bowed somewhat belatedly, but the old man didn't seem to notice.

"Sensei," Tiorak began, "we found this young woman in Daido Forest." Quickly he related the story to the man who stood patiently listening. When the gray-eyed man was finished, he stood quietly waiting. I couldn't help but feel that my life was about to be decided for me and held my breath. Finally, the old man looked straight at me. I met his gaze respectfully. He watched me for a moment, then turned to Tiorak.

"It would be uncomfortable for you to have her in your home, would it not?" Tiorak shifted restlessly but nodded.

"Normally, I'd be happy to have her, but with just getting married and all..." he trailed off as a red flush spread up his neck. The old man chuckled which seemed to embarrass Tiorak even more, but mercifully continued.

"I am afraid she cannot stay here at the temple." At this, both men looked at him sharply.

"Why not?" Tiorak asked bluntly. "Couldn't you take her as an acolyte or temple worker or something?"

The old man looked at me and for some reason I felt like bursting into tears. His eyes grew soft and kind. "Her path lies elsewhere. This is no place for her." His gaze grew more intense and I wondered crazily if he was looking into my soul.

"Then what are you going to do with her?" Auron asked roughly. The old man smiled.

"Not me, Sir Auron. _You_." At this, both of our mouths dropped. _"What!"_ Auron demanded angrily. "I have better things to do than baby-sit some teenage girl!"

"I'm not a teenager," I yelled. "I'm 23, and I don't need a babysitter!" We stood there glaring at each other until the old man threw up his hands.

"Enough!" he thundered. I turned to him, shocked that such a powerful voice had come from a man so small. I was even more surprised at the change in Auron's demeanor. He immediately stepped back from where we had been eyeballing each other and bowed to the man.

"My apologies, Sensei. I forgot myself." The old man nodded and Auron straightened up. He still looked angry and I swallowed hard.

"Please, sir..." I started, but the old man held up his hand.

"That is my final decision. Perhaps the two of you can learn from each other."

"I doubt it," I grumbled under my breath. The old man bowed to us, then turned and left. Auron spun around and stormed out of the temple. Bewildered, I looked at Tiorak, who signaled me to follow the red clothed warrior. I hesitated and then walked heavy-hearted toward the door.

"He's not that bad," Tiorak's voice stopped me. "He's just been through a lot and doesn't trust people easily. Give him time." He ventured a grin. I gratefully smiled back and walked away.

Outside the temple, I looked around to see where Auron had gone. I caught a glimpse of red across the large courtyard and ran after it. Catching up to him, I had to trot to keep pace with his long strides. He ignored me as we walked past shops and markets, until we finally reached a cluster of military-looking houses on the edge of town. He turned into a narrow alley that ran alongside a tall wall, then stopped abruptly at a small gateway. Unfortunately, I hadn't been watching where I was going and ran into him. He growled and turned to glare at me, then walked through the gate.

"So this is your place, huh?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. He gave me a look that clearly said he wasn't in the mood for chitchat. I looked around the bamboo-walled yard as we walked along the path to a small house. _I see he enjoys his privacy. This is going to be some picnic with me "barging in."_ He unlocked the door and strode into the house. I glanced around the room curiously. It appeared to be a living room with a small kitchen off to the left as we walked in. Two doors were on the other side of the room with a hallway leading to the back of the house to the left of them. The place was small and utilitarian. No pictures, no personal relics; the house looked just like the man who lived in it.

"I'm going to take a shower," Auron said. "You can go look around if you like, but stay close. I can't afford having you getting into something you know nothing about and causing trouble." I decided to ignore his comment and glanced toward the kitchen. _Everything looks modern. I bet there's even a fridge in there. Good. I'm starving_. Auron tossed his coat on the couch and walked to the door on the right, closing it firmly behind him. I headed to the small kitchen and found a refrigerator fully stocked. _At least he doesn't skimp on the food_, I thought gratefully as I crunched on a juicy apple. Finishing it, I tossed the core in the trash in the corner and decided to go outside. I heard the water turn on as I left the house. _I wonder if he sings in the shower._ I chuckled to myself at the mental picture that brought, then rolled my eyes. _Yeah, right. That guy's so stiff, I'd be surprised if he even undresses_. I shivered. That was definitely something I did _not_ want to imagine.

I started walking down the alley towards the main road and promptly forgot Auron's warning. There was so much to see, so many strange new sights and smells. I headed down the road in the direction we had come. I loved exploring, which explained my internship in Tokyo. I had learned so much from my short time there as a graphic artist. Tears stung my eyes as I wondered about the friends I had made there and if I would ever see them again. _Buck up, girl. It's not gonna do you any good thinking about that. Enjoy this experience while you can, and worry about the rest later._ My eyes began to sparkle as I entered the marketplace. People were yelling back and forth, children were weaving in and out of the shops, and everyone seemed to be having a generally good time.

A sign on the store closest to me read "Geraint's Weapon Shop." _Hmm...I wonder if they've got any of those cool swords like Auron and Tiorak have._ I ducked inside and looked around. Instantly a small man came rushing up eagerly.

"Hello, my lady, how may I assist you? Perhaps you're a dark mage. In that case, I have cactuar at a very reasonable price. Or if you prefer, I've various potions: Phoenix Down, Hi-Potion, and of course the ever-popular Haste."

I stared at him blankly. "Um, no, that's ok. I was just, uh, looking."

"Of course, of course, my lady," he replied genially. "Just let me know if you require assistance with anything." I nodded and to my relief he left me. I glanced around the shop. Everything I saw was strange. Rows and rows of bottles, a whole shelf full of weird-looking volleyballs, but only a few swords. None of them looked anything like Auron's and Tiorak's. I decided to try some of the other stores I'd seen.

I browsed through the stores for what must have been hours, trying some of the strange beauty samples the salesladies shoved at me, looking at different kinds of armor, and having the time of my life. It wasn't until I stepped out of one of the potions shops that I noticed how late it was getting. The sun was disappearing behind the horizon and the air was getting chilly. _Just one more shop_, I promised myself. I walked across the stone-paved street to a promising weapons store. As I entered, I caught my breath. There were literally hundreds of swords lining the walls. I strolled over to a beautiful but lethal-looking sword. It was double-edged with ice-blue filigree along the middle of the blade. The light from the dying sun flashed in its steel, giving it a flaming look.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A male voice startled me out of my reverie. I turned and saw a tall, dark man dressed similar to Tiorak and Auron. He was smiling and pleasant enough, but there was a coldness in his eyes that put me on my guard. I eyed him warily and his smile broadened.

"Where are my manners? I'm Lobax. You must be that girl I saw with Tiorak and that dishonorable Auron." When I nodded, he leaned forward and his voice deepened. "Let me give you a word of advice about that monk. He's a loser, just a washed-up used-to-be. Ask him sometime about Nihari and see what he says." His smile became less pleasant, and more like the wolf's I had faced earlier. "Trust me, he's nothing but trouble. Do you know how he got that scar?" I shook my head, speechless. "He was...Why, hello, Auron." My eyes widened as I turned to see Auron standing directly behind me.

"What are you doing, Lobax?" he growled. His face was a mask, totally unreadable, but rage was radiating from his body. He had changed from his heavy armor into pants and a sleeveless shirt, and I could see the muscles in his arms bunch as if he might swing at Lobax.

"Why, just being amicable to your new charge," Lobax said poisonously. "I figured you wouldn't know how to be pleasant, so I thought I'd step in."

The man behind the counter trotted over anxiously. "Sirs," he began, but both warriors sent him a look that stopped him cold. He gazed at me pleadingly like he expected me to intervene before the two tore his shop apart. I shrugged. _I guess it couldn't hurt to say something._

"Auron, it's getting dark. Can we please go _now?_" I begged, trying to sound as helpless as possible. He raised an eyebrow at me that clearly said he wasn't buying my act, then glanced at the terrified shopkeeper. Without a word, he spun on his heels and stormed out. Once again I found myself jogging after him, trying to keep up. We walked in silence the entire way back to Auron's house. By the time we got there the sun had set, and the city was beginning to glow with the same ethereal light I had seen in the temple. It would have been beautiful had I not been able to feel Auron's wrath emanating from him. We entered the house without speaking; then all hell broke loose.

"_What_, in the name of Yevon, gives you the right to disobey my direct orders!" he thundered. I cringed inside at the tone of his voice. _I have definitely ticked him off!_ I started to answer, but he cut me short. "NO! You will listen to me! I will NOT have my commands taken lightly!" I stood there stoically as he continued to ream me. "From now on, understand one thing; I give the orders. You answer to me. If you EVERdefy me again, you will find yourself on the streets. _Do you understand!" _I nodded dumbly, stunned. He strode past me to the bedroom and reappeared moments later with a couple of blankets and a pillow. "You can sleep here on the couch. I will expect you to be up at sunrise, so get some rest," he said roughly, then shut off the lights and walked back into the bedroom.

"Thank you," I almost whispered, but the door closed on my reply.

I spread one of the blankets on the couch, lay down and covered myself with the other. My head spun with everything that had happened. I felt confused, bewildered, like the world had continued to turn without me. The stress of the day finally got to me and I started to cry, softly, so the man in the other room wouldn't hear me. _Why is this happening to me? And why, of all the people in Spira I could stay with, am I here with Auron? _My mind continued to reel until I eventually fell into a troubled sleep.


	2. New Beginnings

I woke up to pitch darkness. I glanced around in confusion, then sighed as it all came back to me in a flash. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but the night pressed against me like a wet blanket. _I give up_, I thought resignedly, and got to my feet. I wandered over to the curtain covered sliding glass door that opened into the small walled yard. Flipping the lock, I stepped out into the cool night air. The grass tickled my bare feet as I walked across the yard to a large yen-like garden where a wooden bench rested. I sat at one end and gazed into the small pool surrounded by silvery grasses. Every once in a while I saw a flash as a goldfish's scales caught the soft lights of the city. The night was clear and crisp, and a light breeze whispered through the grass.

I had been there for about an hour when I noticed a soft glow in the eastern sky. I watched in awe while the world around me brightened with every passing minute. One by one the city lights faded as the sun crept up above the skyline. Birds began to sing, softly at first, then with growing confidence. Enraptured by their music, I failed to notice the faint stirrings in the house behind me until the sliding door opened. I felt rather than heard Auron move across the yard until he stood beside me.

"I made breakfast if you're hungry," he said after a while. I nodded and rose stiffly. We crossed the lawn and entered the warm house. The smell of bacon and eggs hit me as I closed the door behind me. Auron handed me a plate full of food and a fork. I sat at the small table in the corner of the living room and began to devour the eggs.

"Mmm, thanks. This is really good," I raved. Auron grunted a reply and helped himself to some bacon. I shrugged and quickly polished off my breakfast. We rinsed our plates in the sink; then Auron turned to me.

"I teach the young warriors-in-training at the temple every day during the week, so you'll need something to keep yourself busy. You can clean the house first, then run a few errands for me. I'll write a list of everything I need and where you can find them." I nodded. He grabbed a scrap of paper and scratched down a few things and handed me the list. "Cleaning supplies are under the sink. You should have everything you need. Stay out of my room and the office in the back; I'll take care of them." Again I nodded. He stared at me for a moment; then, apparently satisfied with my response, grabbed his red kimono/coat and headed towards the door. Abruptly, he stopped and turned around. "There should be a few extra gil when you finish shopping. Use it to get yourself some clothes and personal items. If you need anything else, let me know." Surprised, I just stood there staring at him blankly. His mouth twitched and I could have sworn he was holding back a smile; then he was gone.

I stood in the middle of the living room for several minutes after Auron left, trying to decide where to start. _I'll do the kitchen first, then in here and the bathroom last. _I soon lost track of time. The house was in good order, but it had obviously been a while since a female had cleaned it. I quickly whipped the kitchen into shape, and the other rooms took only a little more time. I put all my supplies away and picked up the list that the warrior had left. Unfamiliar names jumped out at me and I grimaced. _It's a good thing he wrote down where to get these, or I'd be totally lost._ It was still a little chilly outside, so I grabbed a light jacket of Auron's that was hanging by the door. I chuckled as I saw how large it was on me, but figured it was better than nothing.

The first thing I noticed was how much quieter the town was than it had been the night before. _Everyone must be working,_ I thought. Remembering that was what I was supposed to be doing, I glanced down at the paper in my hand. _Hmm….Lana's Potions….Haste, Hi-potion, and Remedy_. I shrugged. _I'll check in the area I was last night. If it's not there, someone should know where I can find it. _I started off in the direction of the shops I had visited the day before. The day was warming up and before I was halfway there, I had shed my borrowed jacket and slung it over one shoulder.

Ten minutes later I reached the main street I had been on the afternoon before. I strolled along keeping an eye out for Lana's Potions. I finally found the tiny shop on the other edge of the square, nestled between two much larger stores. As I ducked inside, a sweet aroma that made me think of nutmeg wafted towards me. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, savoring the spicy smells.

"May I help you?" a female voice queried. I opened my eyes abruptly. An auburn-haired girl about my age straightened up from where she had been stocking bottles on one of the lower shelves. She studied me curiously as I reddened.

"I…um…yeah, uh, I need these items," I stuttered and handed her the list. Her eyes widened as she recognized the handwriting. She looked up sharply.

"I know who you are!" she exclaimed. "You're that girl who's staying with Sir Auron. I heard he and Sir Tiorak saved you from a snow wolf."

"Wow!" I said. "Word travels fast!"

She laughed pleasantly. "In Bevelle it does, at least," she responded. "Well, this is Lana's Potions, and I'm Lana, so you've made it this far."

I smiled. "So you really have your own store?"

Lana nodded. "My parents died when their ship sank before I was old enough to remember them and my grandparents took my brother and me in. My grandmother had this shop, and when I was young I'd spend hours helping her out in here. It was so cool, learning to mix potions and meeting the warriors from all over that came here. She was pretty well-known for her abilities, but when she was in her sixties, she had a stroke and couldn't work anymore. My grandpa had died a few years earlier, and I already knew how to do everything here, so it was just natural that I would take over. When she died, her will signed it all over to me. My older brother, Jyrie, helps out and there are several other employees, but it's mine. I try to run everything with the same principles that she would. It's a way of feeling close to her, I guess."

"And you know Auron?"

"Oh, yeah, he comes in here all the time. He always orders ahead if he's going on an outposting, too, which is more than some warriors can say. Nothing worse than when it's ten minutes to closing and they come in needing a three-day supply.

"But I wanted to ask about you. How did you get here? Or would it be too forward of me to ask what happened?"

I found myself telling Lana everything: my internship in Japan, the wall of water, waking up and having no idea where I was, even my conflicting feelings about Auron. I had a gut feeling this was someone I could trust, a friend I could talk to. She listened intently without interrupting me once. When I finished she was silent.

"I don't know what to do, Lana," I whispered softly. "I feel so lost, so alone. I assume that anyone I tell this story to will think I'm hallucinating or even crazy. Even Auron treats me that way."

"I don't think you're crazy," Lana said finally, "and I don't believe Auron does either. That's just his way. It takes a while, but I think you two will eventually get along. From what I know about him and what you've told me, I believe you're both a lot alike. Maybe that's why you have trouble relating to each other." I smiled at the thought of Auron and I having _anything_ in common. Lana laughed, but insisted, "I know it sounds ridiculous, but you wait and see. I bet you'll find out you're more like him than you'd want to think." I rolled my eyes and she laughed harder. "Ok, ok, I'll get your potions for you. Just remember what I said." She handed me a sack full of vials. "Hey, anytime you need to talk or just wanna go hang out, I'll be here, ok?"

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks, I'll definitely take you up on the offer." She smiled and waved as I walked out into the sunlight.

I stepped out into the street and pulled out my list. I glanced down the rest of the items I had yet to get. _Rice, shrimp, some lettuce and tomatoes, eggs, milk and…sake? Sweet!_ I thought. I had tasted sake a few times in Tokyo and enjoyed it tremendously. _I guess this guy isn't a total stiff after all._ I chuckled and looked around to see if I could find the sake shop in the square. Unfortunately, I wasn't going to be so lucky this time. The store was nowhere in sight. Sighing, I ducked into the next building I saw to ask directions.

As I walked in the door, I noticed the bar-like interior was nearly empty except for a few patrons at a corner table. An older man was at the counter wiping glasses and eyed me suspiciously as I crossed the floor towards him. The intense conversation in the back ceased as I walked to the bar. The bartender plopped his rag on the bar and leaned forward.

"Anything I can get for you?" he asked after a slight hesitation.

"Nothing right now," I responded with a friendly smile. "Just looking for a shop and wondered if you might know where it's at." His eyebrows quirked.

"Lived in this town my whole life, missy. If I don't know where it is, don't nobody." His face lost some of its suspicion and his eyes began to twinkle. I laughed and rested my arms on the bar between us.

"I'm supposed to order a cask of sake at Kiki's Brewery and have it delivered to Sir Auron's house."

"Oh, yes, I remember hearing about you now."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Is there anyone who doesn't know that I'm staying with Auron?"

The man chuckled heartily. "Probably not. Bevelle may be a large city, but news travels fast and your arrival made quite a stir. In answer to your question, at the end of this street, take the road to your left. After a while, you'll come to a T. Turn right, and you'll see the sign from there."

I grinned my thanks to the tender and trotted out the door. From the front step I could see a street turn off to the left. _That's it_, I thought cheerfully. I strolled along the narrowing walkway and found the road. As I walked along, I began to hear the sound of gulls crying and occasionally saw them fly over. The tangy smell of salt water reached me and I inhaled deeply. _There must be a bay nearby_. The early afternoon sun was high and pleasantly warm, and I began to feel optimistic about my new life. After walking for quite a while, though, the pack on my shoulder began to grow heavy. I was relieved to see the T the old man had mentioned and swung right. Sure enough, down the road a little ways I could see the sign "Kiki's" swaying in the light salty breeze. Off to the left, the buildings dropped away and a magnificent view of the sea was revealed. I sucked in my breath at the sight. Gulls skimmed the surface and occasionally came back up with silvery fish. In the distance, I could make out a small fishing boat bobbing on the waves.

I stood for a moment longer savoring the sights and smells before heading towards the large oak door advertising "Jarra's walnut-seasoned sake." A small bell jingled when I opened the heavy door. The building was pleasantly cool and from all appearances completely empty.

"Hello?" I called out. "Is anyone here?"

"In the back," a woman's voice replied. I followed the voice into the dark back of the building. My eyes strained to adjust to the cool blackness after the bright sunlight. I looked around, confused.

"Where?" I asked loudly.

The voice laughed like the bell that had announced my arrival. "Down here in the cellar. Look for the big door." Turning to my right, I noticed a wood door I had previously missed. I descended the stone steps into a cool, dank cellar. A single dim light hung above the low ceiling on a chain. A woman was lifting small casks from a barrel and setting them on huge wooden shelves. She straightened up and smoothed her hands down the sides of her canvas apron with a smile.

"Auron sent you, right?" she asked. I smothered a groan and nodded. Her smile grew wider. "I guess you've been asked that a lot today, huh?" At my confused expression, she motioned towards my pack. "It looks as though he's been keeping you busy. Why don't you put all that on the barrel beside you and sit down. You look like you could use a break." I shifted the pack off of my shoulder and carefully laid it on the barrel. I was surprised to find how much lighter I felt. I lowered myself into the chair the woman waved at and sighed.

"So you came to order up his sake," she said with a nostalgic look in her eyes. "He's been ordering from here for about ten years – ever since my uncle ran this place."

"So was Kiki your uncle?" I asked. She laughed. "No, no, Kiki was my grandmother. She started this brewery over fifty years ago. I don't remember her – she died before I was born – but she left the business to my uncle. He took me in seven years later when my parents died in a shipping accident, and when he died four years ago, he left everything to me. I've been running it ever since."

"Do you live here and run everything by yourself?"

She smiled again. "Oh, no, there's Abbie and her husband Gaer, and every other week Forney comes to help out. It's not a bustling business, but we make a nice profit." She lifted the last of the casks from the barrel and set it on the shelf, then straightened up and slid an empty crate out of the way with her foot. "Well, I suppose you've other errands to attend to. This is Forney's week, so I'll have him swing by later on and drop your order off." She waited while I grabbed my pack and moved towards the stairs. I was startled at the warm air coming from the rest of the building and realized how nice being in the cellar had been. We dodged barrels and crates as we wove our way to the door. She turned off the light and slid the heavy door closed. "Be sure to give Auron my regards and congratulations. I'm sure the two of you will get along splendidly."

I chuckled inwardly and smiled my thanks. "I will," I promised. I counted out the gil and handed them to her. She patted me on the shoulder as I stepped outside then closed the door behind me.

It wasn't until I was halfway to the T that I remembered I hadn't gotten her name. I shrugged. _I'm sure Auron knows._ I traced my steps back towards the intersection where I had seen a small roadside market. _I can pick up the foodstuffs there and then see what kinds of clothing shops they have around here._ I quickly browsed through the small but clean grocery and picked up the few things left on the list. The shopkeeper thanked me as I paid him and I was on my way again.

I kept walking until I was back in the square that I had visited earlier. I noticed Lana exiting her shop and called to her. She smiled and motioned me over. I trotted to where she was standing as carefully as possible without juggling my packages. She laughed as I finally reached her, breathless.

"Are you still shopping?" she asked. I nodded, still too winded to speak. She waited until I could catch my breath and reply.

"I've gotten everything Auron wanted and there's still some gil left, so I'm going to try to get some clothes like he said I could."

Her smile widened. "My brother has come to take over the shop for a while, so if you'd like, I can go with you. You could even leave your stuff here for now since you'll have to go by on the way back."

I grinned, excitement growing in my chest. "I'll probably need help bartering anyway," I agreed. "I don't want to end up paying a day's wages for a pair of socks." She took my bag inside and reappeared in a few minutes with her own sack.

"There are some pretty decent shops around here, but you look as if you'd wear something out of the ordinary."

I laughed and glanced down at my flared jeans and black flowing shirt with Auron's oversized jacket tied around my waist. "Yeah, I've been told I dress more than a little weird."

Lana chuckled. "Different, yes, but I think you'll be creating some new styles in a few months."

We walked towards a small alley I hadn't noticed on my way through earlier. As we drew closer, I saw an old wooden sign that hung from one side of the alley over the stone path.

"This is where a lot of people get their ceremonial and traditional garments," Lana commented. "The Al-Bed couple that owns this place sews everything in here by hand. I think that for some, the traditional clothing suits them best. Not very many could pull it off, but I can't think of any place else to find outfits to match your personality." She smiled at the puzzled look on my face and opened the door. An aged woman looked up from the counter where she was cutting a pattern out of red satin.

"Hello, Makira," Lana said genially. The woman nodded and acknowledged her greeting, but her eyes were fixed on me. "We need to pick up some basic items," Lana continued. "Do you think you can come up with a few things without us having to place an order?" Makira studied me for a moment, then without a word, she walked from behind the counter and began pulling items of clothing from various racks and shelves.

"Makira has a knack for knowing what someone's size and preference is just by looking at them," Lana explained. I watched dumbfounded as Makira finished making her selections and walked over to us. She appeared at least eighty, but there was a firmness in her walk and a fire in her eyes that belied her years. She held the garments in front of me one by one, sizing them up and making comments under her breath that I couldn't quite catch. Finally the old woman seemed content with her decisions and handed me an armful of clothes.

"You can try these on in the back," she spoke for the first time. "Hareem will show you where to go." Seemingly out of nowhere, an old man appeared by my side and took my arm. Lana smiled her reassurance and turned to converse with Makira. I was ushered into a surprisingly well-lit room with a full-length mirror. The old man left as quickly as he had come, and I was left alone with the clothes.

Except for a midnight-blue toga-looking gown and a pair of silk, blood-red pajamas, everything was black, even the under things Makira had discreetly included. My smile grew as I dug deeper. Several sleeveless shirts, all the same cut but with a few additions to vary them, a warm pullover for chilly days, three incredibly comfortable pairs of pants, and the greatest prize of all; a kimono/coat exactly like Auron's except for the depthless black color. I was barely surprised when everything fit perfectly. I decided to wear pants, a sleeveless and my new coat, and placed my old outfit in a bundle with the other clothes. I walked up front with my arms full and a huge grin. The two women turned as I entered the front room and Lana gasped.

"You look like a warrior!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide. A small, knowing smile flickered across Makira's face as she tugged me closer for a more thorough inspection. Lana stepped forward and took the items in my arms as I stood waiting for the shop woman's approval.

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other self-consciously as she straightened straps and fastened buckles on my coat and pulled at this and that on my pants and shirt. Finally she stepped back and gazed at the final effect. She smiled self-satisfactorily as she walked over to the counter to tally up the final costs. A panicky feeling settled in my stomach as I realized how expensive all this would be. Lana caught the look on my face and quickly stepped forward.

"Makira, would it be possible to send the bill to Sir Auron? We have another errand to run, and it would make things a lot easier." Makira smiled and handed me a bill of sale. It was all I could do to keep from looking at the total, but I managed to fold the paper and place it in an inner pocket in my coat. The old woman reached underneath the counter and came back up with a roll of brown paper. Lana laid the clothing on the flat surface and Makira deftly wrapped them up and tied the package with twine. We thanked her and exited the store.

"What other errand do we have?" I asked as soon as the door had latched behind us. The air had cooled while we were inside and I was suddenly grateful for the extra warmth the coat provided.

Lana looked back at me over her shoulder and replied, "If you're going to look like a warrior, you need the footwear to go with it. Plus, those shoes you have on look a bit beat up, and you'll need slippers for indoors. I don't think Sir Auron does, but many households that you'll visit require you to remove outdoor shoes and replace them with slippers. I know most places provide them, but there's nothing more comfortable than your own."

I nodded. Many homes in modern-day Japan also practiced the tradition and I was very familiar with it. "So where are we going now?"

Lana pointed to a shop beside her own. "They don't specialize in footwear, but they do sell it and the quality of their boots can't be found anywhere else in Spira. If we're lucky, we'll be able to get your slippers and some good leather shoes, too."

We dropped the clothes off at Lana's shop and headed next door. I suddenly recognized the shop as the one where I had met Lobax. I turned to Lana in surprise. "I didn't realize that weapons shops sold shoes."

Lana chuckled. "This shop specializes in suiting the warrior's needs. Anything Sir Auron needs in the line of potions or battle items, he could get here."

My brow furrowed. "Lana, why did Makira dress me as a warrior?"

She bit her bottom lip in concentration. "I'm not sure, but she has always had the ability to see the inner person. Maybe…well, living with Auron, you never know. I mean he _is _one of the most well-known Sensei in all of Spira, even with all the talk." She picked up a pair of black slippers and handed them to me to try on, then continued. "I don't know what's going to happen, but your coming here is one of the strangest things that has happened in the history of Spira. All I can say is that you can trust Sir Auron. You may not like each other – you may not even get along– but he has been given guardianship of you by _his_ Sensei and I know that he will take care of you. I hope and believe that one day it will be more than his duty, but until then…" she trailed off. "How are the slippers?"

I stuck one foot out in front of me and rotated it. "They're nice. How about those shoes over there?" She leaned over, grabbed one and offered it to me. I pulled off the slippers and slid into the softest leather I'd ever imagined. My eyes nearly rolled back into my head and Lana laughed heartily.

"I think Auron just bought a pair of shoes." We chuckled for a moment, then she motioned an employee over. "Do you have boots that will fit her?"

The teenage boy leaned over and examined my feet, then nodded. "I think I could find some in the back room. Wait out here just a sec." We sat in silence until he brought back a pair of heavy leather boots with thick soles. "Try these," he said, "and if they don't work, we have a few other sizes." He studied me while I unbuckled the straps on the mid-calf boots.

"They seem comfortable enough," I said, trying on the right boot and placing weight on my foot. "I think once they're broken in, they'll be just fine. Why all the buckles instead of laces?" I queried while sliding into the left boot. Lana glanced up at the boy for an answer. He stood there silently, then suddenly realized we were waiting for an answer.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry," he stuttered. "The warriors like the buckles because of how quick they are to fasten and unfasten." He looked at me with slightly narrowed eyes and hesitated. "I hate to pry, but I know nearly every warrior in Spira, and I don't recognize you. You wouldn't happen to be Al-Bed, would you?" I shook my head, puzzled, as Lana straightened from where she had been tightening my boot straps.

"She's not a warrior just yet," she explained, giving me a sly look. "She's staying with Auron."

The boy's eyes widened. "Sir Auron! He is one of our best customers. Please, let me go get my uncle. He will want to meet you." He hurried off into the back again as we stared after him.

"I do believe," I said slowly, "he is the first person I've met all day that didn't know I live with Auron." Lana smiled sympathetically as the boy returned with a man in his late thirties. Recognition flashed in his eyes.

"I remember you! You were in here with Sirs Auron and Lobax. I must thank you for intervening last night. Please, accept these items as a gift for your assistance in preventing what could have been a disaster." He bowed deeply, and I returned the gesture. I opened my mouth to refuse, but he insisted. "Please, you must. I would be much offended if you refused. Sir Auron is a much respected man in my shop, so it is an honor to help his ward."

I thanked him deeply as he boxed up the footwear. His nephew hovered around, helping here and there as much as he could. I shouldered the package as both of them thanked us again and escorted us the door. I waited until we were in Lana's shop again, then turned to her.

"Lana," I said, "why did the boy next door ask if I was Al-Bed?" She grabbed my first pack and hoisted it over her shoulder.

"Here, I'll walk you home." We stepped out into the waning sun and started walking. "Because," she finally said, "some people have problems with the Al-Bed. They don't like them because they believe that the Al-Bed have rejected the old ways."

"Wait a minute," I said suddenly, "didn't you tell me that the couple who runs the clothing place is Al-Bed?"

Lana sighed. "Yes, they are, and they could do so much better with their shop if there wasn't all this nonsense between the Al-Beds and Yevonites."

"So which one is Auron?" I asked curiously.

Lana grinned over her shoulder at me, then grew thoughtful. "He's never really identified himself with either. He practices many of the older Yevonite traditions, but seems to have many friends among the Al-Bed. I've never known him to visit the Temple of Yevon other than his work with the young warriors, though. I guess that's really something to ask him yourself," her eyes twinkled mischievously, "if you can gather the courage."

I wrinkled my nose up at her, then gave up and laughed. "I don't think I'll _ever_ do something like that. I can't imagine being familiar enough to do that, or even carry on a civil conversation – make that _any_ conversation at all. The man never talks unless he's angry. Boy, he has plenty to say then. I don't know if…" my eyes grew huge as two draft horse sized _birds_ trotted down the street with _riders_. "What in the world are _those_! I asked, stunned.

Lana turned to me in surprise. "You mean you've never seen a chocobo?" I shook my head mutely. "The knights use them to patrol the borders of Spira. They're a little slower than horses, but they're hardy and easy to care for. Plus, they can go for miles without a rest." She chuckled and pulled me across the street as I gaped after the knights.

I shook my head in amazement and sighed. "I don't think I'll ever get used to life here. Everything's so different, so foreign. I feel like I've stepped outside of myself and I'm watching all this from somewhere else." I laughed under my breath. "Listen to me, I sound so pitiful. I don't mean to be ungrateful. I know that, even though he may have been forced out of respect to take me in, he _has_ tried to be aware of my needs and all." Lana nodded, knowing who _he_ was. "I guess I just need to stop complaining and deal with it," I continued. "It's not like life has suddenly gone bad. Yeah, it's different, but I've never had trouble adapting before, so I guess I can learn to do it now."

"That's the spirit!" she exclaimed excitedly. "It's going to be awesome having you here. I'll show you all around Bevelle and introduce you to everyone I know!"

I smiled weakly. "I don't know that I'll make very good company, but it sounds like fun."

"It will be, you'll see. And don't worry about Auron. It'll just take some time for the two of you to get used to each other." She grinned at me as we crossed the street in front of Auron's house and started towards the alley – and my new life.


	3. Evening Out

"He certainly has a nice place," Lana commented as we dropped the heavy packages on the couch. "I've been here countless times on errands, but I've never actually been in the house itself."

"It's small – I think the garden's actually bigger than the house – but it's well maintained," I agreed. "It only took me about 2 hours this morning to clean it top to bottom, or at least most of it. He won't let me touch his room or the office in back. I guess I'd do the same thing if it was my home that was being invaded. Still, I can't help but feel uncomfortable about the whole thing. I know I don't belong here, and he just makes it more intense."

"See, I think that's part of the problem. I don't believe that Auron sees you as an "invader" as much as you see yourself as one. It's just that he has his ways of doing things, and that's easier when you live alone. Now that someone else is here, things are going to change a little. You both just need to learn to compromise."

"Oh, he already made his position clear; I'm to compromise by doing exactly everything he says," I grumbled. "I'm not saying that I have a problem with authority, just dictatorship. Something about people who think they always have to be in charge just irks me."

Lana began to laugh heartily. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to make light of your situation," she gasped. "I've heard Auron speak to my brother on several occasions, and that sounds almost exactly like something he would say!" She moved toward the tiny kitchen with an armful of produce. I slung the five-pound bag of rice over my shoulder and followed. She opened the fridge and started putting the tomatoes away. I noticed several bins in the corner, one of which contained a small amount of rice. I used a large knife stuck in a butcher's block on the counter to cut open the bag and watched as the grains poured into the bin.

Lana finished arranging the vegetables and straightened. "I'm sorry to take off like this, but my brother will need help closing the store and he always gets testy if I'm not back in time. Plus, Auron should be back soon and I'm not sure how he'll take having me in his house."

"Probably better than he likes having me here," I smiled. "Hey, thanks for everything. You have no idea what this means to me. It's nice to know I have a friend. I hope your brother won't be too upset, but if he is, you can just blame me."

I walked her to the door and watched as she disappeared in the growing dusk. I stood there in the doorway, lost in thought for quite some time. I could hear children playing down the street, and through the gate I saw the couple across the dirt-packed street leaving for an evening out. Traces of their conversation drifted over to me and I heard excited references to "the Goers" and "doing well in the blitzball tournaments." _Blitzball_? I thought distractedly, but the sting of some night insect's bite interrupted my fog and I realized I had been standing with the door open for a while. I reluctantly wandered back inside, letting the screen slam behind me.

The house seemed small and alone in the evening light that shone through the glass doors. It gave me a lost feeling, as if all our moorings had been cut loose and we were drifting out to sea. I looked around for a place to store my belongings. I had a feeling the more out-of-the-way my stuff was, the better. Finally I noticed a small closet door to the right of the bathroom. _Perfect!_ I thought. The small shelves were ideal for stashing my new things. I decided to take a bucket outside and hand wash the outfit I'd worn the day before.

I was deep into my task when I heard the front screen open and close. I froze for a moment, the serenity I had felt just seconds before shattered. Auron's heavy boots clomped across the floor as he walked to his room. I decided to stay as unnoticed as possible.

Unfortunately, that wasn't very long. I bent over my clothes and began to scrub busily as I heard the door behind me slide open. My heart trembled and I scolded myself silently. _This is ridiculous! You have no reason to be afraid of this guy. You've never been afraid of anyone before._ I waited for the sound of footsteps, but they never came. Instead, the door closed after a few moments of silence. I assumed he needed some space and continued what I was doing at a slightly gentler pace.

After wringing out my clothes, I looked around for a place to hang them. I briefly entertained the idea of tossing them across the fence, but that seemed a little tacky. I chuckled to myself at the thought of the look on Auron's face if he were to see female clothing draped like a flag in his backyard. Instead, I rose to my feet and searched the area more closely. As I walked towards the back of the house, I found a small strip of yard that ran between the house and the fence. A single cord about thirty feet long was strung up into a makeshift clothesline. I draped the wet items as carefully as I could across the line, and walked back into the house cautiously.

Auron was standing over the stove, and as I walked through the door the smell of rice and grilled shrimp wafted towards me. I felt awkward as I stood hesitantly, wanting to help, but feeling too out of place to ask. I hated that feeling and, for at least the twentieth time that day, wondered again if the old man had got it all wrong. What could there possibly be here for me? I had virtually no cultural knowledge, I barely knew the language, and I had no resources to study either one. _This is insane_, I thought. _People don't just wake up in alternate worlds. There has to be an explanation for all this._

Auron turned around at the sound of the door sliding shut and stopped dead, a metal spatula in his upraised hand. I realized he hadn't really seen what I was wearing earlier and stood there awkwardly as his eye studied my new outfit. After a few tense moments he lifted his gaze to my face and I noticed for the first time that he had removed his tinted glasses. We eyed each other in silence, the warrior and the girl, until I remarked softly,

"I think the shrimp's burning."

Auron spun around and grabbed the hot cast-iron skillet handle with his bare hand, hauling it off of the open flame. He cursed under his breath and shoved the pan to the back of the stove. My lips quirked and I fought desperately to keep from laughing. Instead I moved toward the kitchen to see if I could be of any use. I had seen the strange look in Auron's eye and feared there might be more trouble coming; the last thing I needed was to start giggling hysterically.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked hesitantly. There was a moment of silence, then Auron spoke.

"Go ahead and grab a couple plates and silverware. There's butter here and other stuff in the fridge if you don't care for your rice plain. I met Forney on the way in, so we'll have sake tonight with our meal." I nodded and took two handle-less mugs out of a cupboard over the bar, piled them on the plates with the forks, and carried them over to the table. Auron followed with a pot of rice in one hand and a platter of buttery grilled shrimp in the other. He poured us each a generous amount of sake from a jug with an unusual loop of large colorful wooden beads around the neck. We sat down across from each other and began to eat silently.

After a while Auron broke the stillness. "Tiorak and his wife have invited us to the blitzball game this evening. I don't usually attend such things, but they wouldn't take 'No' for an answer. I don't like the idea of exposing you to so much so early either, but apparently he's told Cylie about you and she's anxious to meet you."

He frowned and his voice deepened into a growl. "It's up to you whether or not you go, but if you do I'll expect you to stick close and obey anything I tell you without question. Do you think you can handle that?"

I swallowed hard and shifted uneasily in my seat, then nodded silently. I was surprised to find I was excited about going out. I realized I was anxious to see more of the city and vowed to myself not to cause any more problems that might keep Auron from letting me go anywhere at all. I began to eat faster, washing down mouthfuls of shrimp and rice with the sake, which had a pleasant after-taste my other samples had not. The shrimp that had escaped scorching was crisp and lightly seasoned with something that almost tasted like basil. It was an excellent meal, and it surprised me a little that someone as Spartan-ish as Auron could be such a good cook.

"Where did you pick out the clothes?" Auron's question startled me and I jumped a little. I covered my embarrassment quickly and replied, "Actually, I met this girl, Lana – she said she knows you – and she took me to Makira's shop. Makira was the one who picked the clothes. I just kind of went along with her and Lana.

"Oh, yeah," I added nervously, "Lana recommended charging the clothes, so I have your change and the bill." I rose and walked across the room. I dug around in the pockets of my coat for the bill and change and handed them to him with slightly trembling fingers. To my surprise he accepted both distractedly without checking the total on the slip of paper and slid them into his pants pocket.

"Makira picked them out, huh?" he said to himself, his brow furrowed.

I wanted to ask him what that meant, but his far-away expression told me I probably wouldn't get a satisfying answer anyway. We finished supper and cleaned up. Auron went to his room and closed the door, then reappeared moments later.

"What you have on will be fine for tonight. We have a few minutes before we leave, if you'd like to clean up." I nodded and stepped into the bathroom to run a brush through my hair and scrub my face and hands. I wished desperately for some type of cosmetics just out of habit, then realized I probably didn't need them anyhow. _Besides, there's no way I'm going to ask Auron for that!_ I laughed to myself, my mood improving by the minute.

I finished and had barely sat down to wait for Auron when he stepped out of his bedroom. He had replaced the glasses and changed to pants that looked a lot like mine and a sleeveless shirt. Both were also black. _Geez, we look like twins_, I thought. "Ready?" he asked, red coat in hand. I nodded again. "Better take a coat," he continued. "The stadium is heated, but it gets chilly out at night." I grinned to myself at the chance to wear my new coat in public and, grabbing it from off the peg by the door where it was hanging, followed Auron out the door.

The night air was nippy and I slid gratefully into the warm black material. Buckles and straps slapped against my legs as I ran to catch up to the cloud of red that trailed after Auron. Fortunately, he noticed my struggle to keep up and slowed his pace. We walked briskly for about half an hour in the opposite direction of where I had gone shopping earlier, heading deep into the city. The streets grew wider and busier, the buildings taller, and people rushed about us. I looked around amazed at the contrasts; ancient Japanese culture and space age technology lived side by side.

Auron turned abruptly into the doorway of a small café/bar I hadn't seen until just then, and I was forced to dodge a woman coming out to keep from losing him. This kept me from noticing a step down, and I tripped, flying into Auron's back. He turned and grabbed my arm, growled "Pay attention," and roughly guided me towards a table in the back.

"Oh, Auron, she's so pretty!" I blinked and stepped back a little, startled at the barrage. "Oh, you poor dear, I can only imagine what you've been through! Look at her, Tiorak, doesn't she look just like a little warrior? Auron, will you be giving her training? She looks just like you, dressed like that!"

Tiorak appeared from behind the large but kind-looking woman who had assailed me and smiled apologetically. "I'm glad you could make it. This is my wife, Cylie."

"I'm sorry, dear, I didn't mean to startle you. Please, have a seat. Auron, you too." Cylie smiled warmly at me and I felt my nervousness ease. It was impossible not to smile back as I settled into the chair she offered me. "Have you had supper yet? There's time for a quick bite before we go," she continued. I started to reply, but Auron cut in.

"We ate before we came. Thank you, though, Cylie," he said in a gentler tone. I was surprised to realize even Auron was susceptible to the woman's genuine warmth. _No wonder Tiorak's face glowed when he talked about her, _I thought. I grinned and watched Auron shift impatiently in his seat. I could tell he was anxious to be moving on, but figured he must like Cylie too much to say anything.

I was amazed at how easily she drew me into a conversation. It seemed like only minutes later that Tiorak leaned forward and said, "Cylie, darling, we really must get going if we plan on making it in time to get our seats."

"Oh, right, of course, how silly I must seem just sitting here chattering away. Your story's just so interesting," she smiled at me. Auron appeared to have given up hope of ever leaving and stood abruptly at Tiorak's suggestion. Cylie chuckled and patted Auron on the shoulder. "Now don't be upset, Auron. The girl's just starving for some female conversation. You really should bring her over to the house after the game. I simply must get to know her better." She winked at me, then continued, "After all, we can't have her getting bored in that tiny little place of yours."

Auron raised an eyebrow that implied that would never happen, but said nothing. Tiorak wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, guiding her towards the door. Auron waited for me to pass him, then took up the rear of our little group. We stepped out into the busy streets and moved through the clusters of people. I was astonished at how noisy the night was compared to how quiet everything had been the evening before. _This whole blitzball thing must be a major source of entertainment here._

We dodged in and out of vehicles and people, and I even saw a few more chocobos. Occasionally, Auron would reach out and pull me out of someone's way and glare at me, but I began to wonder if it really bothered him as much anymore. We continued on past the café for another half an hour or so before reaching a long hill that sloped sharply upwards. When we neared the top, Tiorak and Cylie looked back and grinned at me. I craned my neck to see what was so exciting up ahead. They parted, letting me through. I reached the top of the hill and stopped, stunned. As far as I could see in any direction there were lights and massive structures. I could only begin to imagine what might be in some of them.

In the middle, right below where we were standing, was the large stadium I had seen when I first arrived, except now it was lit up. The arena cast its glow on everything around it. It was like nothing I had ever seen. The city glowed with the same luminosity I had seen in the temple. It was breathtaking. People were flowing into the stadium entrance and Auron nudged me along. I realized I was holding up our little group and moved forward, still awed by the beauty all around me.

As we grew closer to the arena the crowd grew thicker, and I instinctively grabbed a handful of Auron's billowing coat to keep from getting lost in the bustle. He glanced down at me but his face was unreadable. I shrugged to myself. _If he doesn't like it, he'll say something. Besides, he'd be furious if I got separated in all this_. We were carried along with the crowd through the massive doors and into the arena. Tiorak stopped to show the doorman our tickets, and I realized another reason Auron came must have been a little manipulation on Tiorak's part by buying the tickets before inviting us.

As we made our way to our seats, I noticed people giving way in front of us. The two warriors were apparently regarded with deep respect, and I began to realize what a powerful man Auron was. We walked up a long wide staircase until we were about halfway to the top, then turned into a large row. Tiorak and his wife inched in first, then Auron motioned for me to go next. We found our seats and settled in.

For the first time, I had the chance to look around at the inside of the stadium. There was a huge circular platform in the middle, and some structures off to the side, but other than that, the area seemed empty. I leaned over to ask Cylie where the teams played, when a roar went up from the crowd. There was a strange force field hovering over the platform, and it was filling up with _water._ It continued until a sphere of water was created, reaching as high as the tallest seats.

People stood to their feet cheering as the players entered the hovering globe. _They're going to drown!_ I thought frantically. Instead they began to swim around, egging on the crowd by waving to different fans and making challenging gestures to the opposite team. They had been fully immersed for over a minute now, and showed no signs of needing to come up for air. I heard a man over some type of public address system begin to announce the teams and players as they lined up into position.

Suddenly a funny-looking ball was tossed or dropped – I couldn't tell which – into the arena and the players began swimming after it. The game had started! I watched closely and picked up the basic points of the game. A goal was at either side of the sphere, one in front of us, and one directly across on the opposite side. The goals were marked out with some type of hologram image. The teams each had a goalie, and they were trying to hit or kick the ball past the other team's goalie into the goal. _So it's kind of like underwater soccer!_ I thought, intrigued.

The score was displayed on what looked like a large plasma screen on four different sides of the arena, so it was easy to see who was winning. I decided to cheer for the team Tiorak and Cylie were cheering for. Auron didn't seem to care who won, and sat watching quietly. At half-time, Tiorak dragged Auron with him to get food and drinks for all of us. Cylie turned to me the moment the men left.

"Finally, some girl time!" she leaned in towards me. "Tiorak told me Auron wasn't very pleased that you were staying with him. He also said you didn't look too happy yourself. How have things been going between the two of you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I managed to wander off my first night, met some guy named Lobax who wasn't very pleasant, got reamed by Auron, and probably spent a fortune of his money on clothes. All told, not too bad."

Cylie chuckled. "Speaking of clothes, I wanted to ask you about them, but I didn't want to embarrass you in front of Auron. Are you okay on everything? I know Auron's very responsible, but it's hard to ask a man for feminine things."

"I'm okay for now. I went to Makira's yesterday, and she set me up pretty good. I have enough that I'll only need to wash them once a week."

"Makira's, huh? Did she pick out the clothes?"

I nodded. "She was kinda weird about the whole thing. Lana seems to think she believes I should be a warrior. Auron looked like he was going to split a seam, though."

Cylie laughed. "I can imagine. Well, listen, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to let me know. And who knows, maybe this will be good for both of you. You can loosen Auron up a bit, and trust me, if he _was_ to decide to train you, it would be the chance of a lifetime. Oh, and not that I'm trying to tell you what to do, but I'd avoid Lobax if I were you. He's been trying to get back at Auron for quite some time ever since…" she trailed off. "I guess it's Auron's to tell, not mine, but there's no telling what Lobax might do to you if he thought it would aggravate Auron."

"Don't worry," I shivered. "That guy looks cold clear through. I don't think I'd want to run into him down a dark alley, that's for sure." I paused, then looked up at Cylie uncertainly. "Do you really think Auron'd take me on as a student?"

"Well, it'd be more as an apprentice, since, ironically enough, women are allowed to be guardians and warriors, but not train at the temple. So if he did, he'd have to do it on his own time. You'd go along with him on his outposts and various missions to get experience, but other than that, all your training would be at home. That's why there are so few female warriors. Unless one is considered exceptional, most trainers don't bother taking the extra time. You simply never know with Auron. He hasn't taken on a woman before, but who's to say he never will?"

She straightened up as the two men returned, arms loaded. Auron looked vaguely uncomfortable juggling four large cups and a tray of food, and as I caught Cylie's eyes we both burst into laughter.

"You _could_ take a couple of these," he grumbled at us. He passed me two of the drinks and waited for Tiorak to reach his seat before handing him the tray with the other two cups on it. Auron sat down and accepted one of the cups from me while Cylie, still giggling, passed down two paper bags of food. I handed Auron one and peeked into mine curiously. There was something that looked like fries, and a large wrapped sandwich. I nibbled at the sandwich cautiously, then took a large bite. "Mmmm…..thanks, guys, this is great!" I gushed. Auron gave me a sideways look, but I ignored him. _Besides, he has no room to talk; his mouth is as full as mine!_

We sat forward as the players re-entered the water sphere, and I suddenly remembered I had meant to ask Cylie how they could breathe under water. They had on no special gear as far as I could tell. I decided there was no way I could be heard over the roar of the crowd and decided to ask her later. The game resumed and I soon became lost in the excitement. Occasionally, a player would be thrown out through the walls of water, splashing the fans. The first time it happened, I was startled and rose halfway out of my seat, but the girl who was thrown simply extracted herself from a fan's lap and rejoined the game. Cylie laughingly pulled me back down.

"It happens all the time," she yelled into my ear. "Only once in a while does someone actually get hurt." I nodded to show I understood and we both returned to the game.

Our team was down by one point with three minutes to go. One of the players made a quick right and tied up the game with less than a minute left. The crowd was going insane! People were cheering for their team all around us, and the roar was deafening. Nearly everyone was on their feet. A red-haired guy made a sudden break and intercepted the ball, heading towards the goal. With five seconds left in the game, he punched the ball towards the hologram net. It whizzed past the goalie and landed square in the middle of the goal. The buzzer went off, but it couldn't be heard over the cheers and groans. Our team had won the game!

The crowd began to disperse quickly and we were carried out with the rush. I saw one of the players from the team I had been cheering for and stopped to yell "Good game!" to them. When I turned around, my group was nowhere to be seen. _Oh great_, I thought panicked, _Auron's gonna kill me!_ I started moving through the throng as fast as they would let me, apologizing and excusing myself as I sideswiped and collided with most of them. I glanced around frantically for a hint of red, anything that would help me find Auron and the others.

Suddenly, I heard some people yelling. I looked around, confused, then realized what was happening. A couple guys, angry that their team had lost, were arguing with a supporter of the winning team. People began to join in on the argument, and before I could get away, blows were being thrown. I searched for a gap in the mob to slip out, but people were shoulder to shoulder all the way around. I began dodging and weaving around fighters and had nearly made it out of the tight group when I ran smack into a large, angry-looking man.

He stood there glaring at me, his expression unchanging, even when I apologized profusely. I tried side-stepping, but he weaved back and forth, effectively blocking my path. After a couple of seconds, I stepped back.

"You're a Goers supporter, aren't you?" he growled. I stared at him, confused. "What kind of person would root for a cheating team?" he continued to rave. "You Goers need to be taught a lesson!" He started towards me.

_He's insane!_ I thought, but before I had the chance to contemplate further, he started swinging at me. _Okay, I've had enough_. I dodged his next clumsy attempt and sent a right fist straight to the chin. It landed with a sickening smack. His head snapped back and he collapsed, out cold.

I suddenly realized that the crowd had grown silent. I looked up from where I stood over the man's prone body rubbing my sore knuckles, and saw Auron standing on the other side of the circle the rioters had formed. Tiorak was at his side, Cylie farther back with an anxious look on her face. The expression on Auron's face was one I had never seen. I had no idea what it meant. The crowd began to break, except for a couple of men who slunk forward to collect their unconscious friend. Tiorak stepped forward as they drug the man off. He placed an arm on my shoulder and guided me towards the rest of the group.

He kept me between Cylie and himself with Auron taking up the rear and we headed up the large hill we had come down about an hour earlier. We walked in silence for about five minutes; then, to my surprise, Tiorak and Cylie erupted into laughter.

"Did you see the look on his face when your punch landed?" he roared. Cylie grabbed me in a big hug, giggling helplessly. "We were so worried when we lost you," she gasped. "Auron looked like he was going to explode when we saw that big guy swinging at you." She paused and caught her breath. "He'll never admit it," she shot Auron a sly look, "but we're all proud of you. Tiorak was right when he said you looked like someone who could take care of herself."

I glanced over at the silent man in red and saw a mixture of expressions on his face. Some of them I recognized; there was definitely anger and frustration (I wasn't sure if it was directed towards me or not), but there was also respect, and Cylie was right – there was pride. Others I wouldn't understand until much, much later. At the moment, though, none of that mattered. Somehow I knew that I had gained favor in Auron's sight, and for some reason, I didn't feel quite so out of place anymore.


	4. Warrior's Insight

We walked just a couple of blocks to a corner shop and caught a ride to a neighborhood section of the city with wide streets and lush yards. The cab-like hovercraft dropped us off in front of a luxurious-looking apartment complex. I was mildly surprised at the difference between Auron's and Tiorak's dwellings. Auron seemed to prefer an austere life. Tiorak obviously liked a little comfort, but I suspected that his wife had more to do with that than he might care to admit.

I trotted along behind the others up a broad sidewalk on the right of the building and to a beautifully etched mahogany door. Tiorak opened the door and ushered us inside. We slipped off our shoes and slid into slippers as comfy as the ones I had bought. The living room was lit by soft lamps and everything shone with a homey glow. Cylie settled us into an overstuffed couch and went into the kitchen to mix drinks.

Auron and Tiorak began discussing various missions and outpostings they had been on and I listened in intently. They spoke of potions and spells like 'Haste' and 'Power Break' and things I wouldn't understand for months to come. My feelings grew stronger that this was not only a different world, it was also a different dimension, a place where magic, not strength or weapons, ruled, and danger lay as close as your front door, especially for warriors.

A wave of homesickness swept over me, and I struggled to keep back the tears. I just wanted to wake up in my own room, in my own bed. Japan had been strange for my American Midwestern self, but nothing like this, where even the basic rules of physics had no influence. I was a foreigner like I had never been before, but at the same time, something drew me to this dimension. I was curious to discover a level of existence I had never dreamed of. It was the chance of a lifetime, but I didn't enjoy not having a choice or not knowing if I could ever return home.

I noticed abruptly that the conversation had halted and jerked out of my reverie. Cylie was looking at me expectantly, and I realized I must have been asked a question.

"Wh…What?" I stammered. I grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I was totally spacing out."

Cylie smiled and repeated, "I was asking if you prefer wine or sake."

"Oh, sake, definitely," I stated. Cylie nodded and disappeared into the kitchen, returning in seconds with pottery mugs filled to the brim. She passed them around and settled by Tiorak. He smiled and grabbed her free hand, pulling it into his lap and giving it a squeeze. I smiled to myself at the two of them. It was obvious they were newlyweds. Both still had that glow about them, and I envied their happiness. They had found a place of peace in each other, a calm that had eluded me all my life.

We stayed and chatted until Auron glanced up at the clock on the wall. I followed his gaze and was shocked to see that it was past midnight. We had been here for a couple hours, but it felt much shorter. Tiorak caught me and I looked away hastily, afraid that I had offended my hosts, when Tiorak spoke up.

"Cylie, I'm afraid we've kept our guests much too late, and Auron has to be at the temple early. We really should let them get going."

"Oh dear, you're right. Let me just call a cab real quick." Auron opened his mouth to argue, but Cylie cut him off. "It's way too far for you two to walk and you _do_ have to be up at the crack of dawn."

Auron reluctantly nodded and Cylie disappeared into the kitchen. He stood up and moved towards the door. Tiorak and I followed his lead, and the three of us stood there chatting amicably until Cylie returned.

"Your ride will be here in a few minutes." She smiled at me. "It's been lovely having you here, dear. We see so little of Auron during the training period, so it's nice that he has an excuse to come over a little more often. Don't let his hesitance slow you down, though. I'm here alone during the day for the most part, so if you ever need anything, even if it's just someone to chat with, just head on over."

"Thanks, I will," I said appreciatively. We stood there in silence for a moment, then a horn honked outside. Cylie and I jumped reflexively and laughed. Auron and I removed our slippers and put our boots back on.

"Well, thanks, you two, for coming over," Tiorak said. "Auron, I'll probably be stopping by tomorrow. Also, Yefrat wants a report on who the most promising warriors-in-training are. I know how much you _love_ dealing with him, so I promised I'd check things out. I'll try to make it to a few training sessions this week and let him know."

Auron nodded, and I saw a look of gratitude flash across his face for a split second. I wondered curiously what the relationship was between him and this mysterious Yefrat. I started to ask, but Auron was guiding me out the open door to a waiting vehicle that was similar to the one we had arrived in. I waved goodbye to the couple standing in the doorway until we were out of sight. I sighed and settled back into my seat. Auron sat silent in the seat beside me. My eyes began to droop and, exhausted, I soon drifted off into a heavy slumber.

The dreams that came to me as I slept were dark and vicious. Everything I had ever feared returned to haunt me, appearing in forms too terrifying to conceive. I tried to claw my way to consciousness, but the shadows pulled me down, suffocating me. I was drowning in the blitzball sphere, or I was falling out of the sky with the ground rushing towards me

I saw the wolf that had attacked me, except now he was black, with eyes glowing red and jaws dripping blood. I turned and ran, tripping over vines and running into overhanging branches. Things shifted around me like a vortex, and suddenly I was struggling with my abusive father, shielding my face with my hands, trying to block the blows. He leaned in towards me, and as he did, his face shifted, and I found myself looking deep into the cold eyes of Lobax.

Iron hands gripped my upper arms, and confused consciousness returned to me with a jolt. My eyes flew open, but everything was dark. I fought my captor violently, trying to wrestle my arms free. I felt the grip break, and took advantage of the opening. I braced myself with my hands and kicked as hard as I could. My feet met my opponent's stomach and the breath left him in a whoosh. He flew backwards out of the car…_Wait a minute, car?_ Reason hit my frenzied mind, and as my eyes adjusted to the dark, I saw Auron flat on his back in the grass outside his house. I scooted hastily out of the vehicle. I could hear our driver laughing out of control and mortification flooded me.

Auron shoved himself into a sitting position, then, ignoring my proffered hand, leapt to his feet. Without a word he walked to the driver's window and handed him the fare. "She's a feisty one, eh?" the man remarked. "You look like the type of man that can handle her, though. Should be an enjoyable night." He winked suggestively at Auron, who narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"She's my ward, not my girlfriend," he rumbled, snatching the change from the driver's hand.

The man foolishly ignored the storm in Auron's eyes and continued, "Even better. You can keep her under control and it's legal." He laughed, then yelped as Auron, lightening quick, grabbed the man, wrapping his powerful fingers around the now terrified driver's throat.

"If you value your life at all," he growled into the man's face, "you'll appreciate the chance I'm giving you." The driver nodded frantically and Auron went on. "You will leave here, you will quit your job, and if you ever see me again, you will run in the opposite direction until your heart explodes." He leaned in closer and glared at the man over the top of his tinted lenses. "Trust me. If I ever catch you, it will be worse than death."

He released his grasp. The vehicle zoomed away, taillights disappearing in the darkness. I stood there in stunned silence as Auron strode past me and into the house. I followed at a much slower pace, dreading what was sure to come. As I walked through the gate, a light flickered on in Auron's room. I entered the house and closed the door behind me, cringing inside. As I crossed the room, Auron came out of the bedroom. He had shed his coat and shirt and the muscles in his chest and arms rippled as he walked directly towards me. I stopped and stood nervously, waiting for his reprimand. _I really shouldn't be worried. It's not like any of that was my fault. Then again, I did kick him clear out of the cab…oh, yeah, I should be worried._

Auron cleared his throat. "I owe you an apology," he said gruffly.

I goggled at him. "Me?"

He nodded. "I never should have woken you like that," he continued. "If someone had done that to me, I might have responded in a similar manner." He paused and, I could have sworn, shuffled his feet. "I also think I should apologize for the actions of our driver. It was highly inappropriate of him to make those statements and that conclusion."

He stopped and leaned in towards me, studying me closely. "You were having a nightmare, weren't you?"

I nodded affirmatively. That sticky, panicky feeling I had experienced in my dream returned, settling deep in my stomach. Auron opened his mouth to say something else, then changed his mind. He turned and started back towards the bedroom.

"What is Lobax's problem with you?"

My question stopped him dead. Without turning around he said in a low tone, "Where did you hear that?"

I swallowed hard, but plunged ahead. "Well, it was obvious from last night that he doesn't like you and Cylie said if I wanted to find out why, I'd have to ask you. She said it wasn't hers to say."

Auron turned around slowly, the low light casting harsh contours into his rugged face and chest. He stared at me for a moment, then said sharply, "She was right. It isn't hers to say, nor is it yours to know. It's my business and it will stay my business, and if you know what's good for you, you won't go asking around about it. It's in the past. There's nothing left to say." He gazed hard at me for another second or so, then went into his room and closed the door firmly.

I made my bed up then took a quick shower. The hot water pulsed around me and helped clear some of the confusion and turmoil that swirled in my mind. Things had been going so much better, and then I had to go and open my big mouth! I stood in the shower, letting the steaming water cascade down my back. I was reluctant to get out, but it was extremely late and I had a feeling I would be getting up at dawn for a very long time. I toweled off and slipped into my new pajamas, then shut off the light. I crawled in between the blankets and lay there, shifting for an hour or so, until I eventually fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------

When I woke the next morning the sun was high over the trees. I flung off the covers and sat up. Auron's door was slightly ajar and I could tell at a glance that he had already left. _I wonder why he didn't wake me._ I got up and looked around for some kind of note or instructions that he may have left, but didn't see anything. I yawned and stretched luxuriously. I grabbed an outfit from my closet and ducked into the bathroom to get dressed. Rummaging around through the cabinets a bit, I found a soft brush and ran it through my chin-length ash-colored hair.

As I walked from the bathroom to the kitchen, I glanced out the glass door and stopped. Auron was standing out in the large bamboo dojo on a woven grass mat. He was shirtless and dressed in baggy, white cotton pants. His long hair had been released from its braid and flowed loose around his shoulders and down his back, and his eyes were unshielded. He appeared to be going through some sort of kata, and I couldn't help but pull the door open a crack and watch.

He executed his moves gracefully and, as far as I could tell, without error. Discipline and control were manifested in a performance like none I had ever seen. Muscles flowed with a smoothness that belied his strength. I don't know how long I observed, awed by what I was seeing.

As he moved, I noticed white scars running along his chest and across his back. Many of them were less than six inches long, but several were massive and looked as if the wounds had been extremely painful. I wondered about the missing eye and a strange sadness filled me. For the first time, I felt respect for my guardian. I began to comprehend the hard life of a warrior. Something akin to longing grew in my chest.

With a jolt, I realized that Makira had been right. This _was_ what I wanted, to feel power coursing through me and be able to control it, to be one with body and soul and mind. I wanted to fight, to defend against evil, to have a place here in this strange world, something I had never accomplished in my own.

Tokyo seemed a lifetime away. The past two days I had adjusted like I never thought I would, but I knew I wanted more. I missed my family in the States, and my friends everywhere, but I knew in a flash of insight that my destiny was here, in Spira, as a warrior! Now I understood what the old man at the temple had seen and my heart ached for something I had never known. My chances were few but I was determined to create a new future for myself.

Suddenly Auron turned and looked directly at me. I smothered a surprised yelp and stepped back behind the curtain. _Stupid, stupid!_ I berated myself. _Like he hasn't already seen you? How childish can you get!_ I took a deep breath, gathered my courage, and slid open the door, stepping out onto the sun-warmed grass. He stood with his back to me, surveying a large assortment of weapons laid out on a wooden table. Most were wooden and pretty harmless, but there were several long knives and a couple lethal-looking swords.

I stopped about ten yards away and released my breath. Auron continued to ignore me and picked out two wooden staffs about seven feet long. He examined both of them carefully, looking down the lengths of them and checking for warps or faults. I quietly settled onto the grass, watching him closely.

"I see we have an audience." The chuckle startled me. I twisted my neck around and saw Tiorak crossing the grass towards me. He was dressed in pants similar to Auron's, but was wearing a flowing white sleeveless shirt. He crouched down beside me. "I think we have a budding warrior on our hands, Auron." He winked at me and I grinned. Auron grunted something indiscernible and Tiorak laughed.

"I thought Auron had to teach at the temple today," I whispered to Tiorak. "You did say he had to be there early."

He raised an eyebrow at me and replied, "He did, but not to teach. It's Saturday."

"Oh. I guess I've kinda lost track of the days."

"Well, it's been a rough couple of days for you. Auron told me what happened last night. I don't want you to get the wrong idea. Bevelle is a great city, but even here there are people like your driver. I'm sorry you had to deal with that."

I shrugged. "I've heard worse. Trust me, it's not the first time I've had something crude said to or about me. Being on my own so much has pretty much gotten me used to it."

"Still, it's inexcusable. No man should ever speak of a woman like that." Tiorak's face grew mischievous. "Auron told me he 'reprimanded' the man. He scared the hell out of him, didn't he?"

I started laughing. "Yeah, you could say that." I glanced up at Auron, who had finished scrutinizing the staffs and was busy plaiting his hair back into a thick braid.

"Are we going to practice or are you going to sit there chatting?" His brusque voice cut in on our discussion and Tiorak straightened up hurriedly. He flashed me a smile and walked into the dojo. Auron wrapped a leather thong around the end of his braid and tossed Tiorak a staff. They faced each other, bowed, and assumed battle positions. The air was still as they stared at each other, then Auron barked a word I didn't catch and they swung. A loud crack split the silence as their staffs collided!

They moved with grace and ease, dodging and twisting, spinning and whirling while I watched, entranced. Auron was clearly the stronger of the two, with muscles that bulged and swelled when he swung or blocked, but Tiorak's speed and agility exceeded Auron's and made them a nearly equal match. Occasionally a soft grunt and the sound of wood striking solid flesh could be heard as a blow landed unimpeded, but other than that the men were silent, too engrossed in their mock battle for talk.

After about fifteen minutes of intense fighting the men showed no signs of tiring, though both glistened with sweat. I was nearly convinced it would end in a draw when Auron made a sudden move. As Tiorak came in for a swing, Auron ducked right, forcing him to overextend his thrust and leaving the warrior exposed. Auron took advantage of the opening and flung his shoulder into Tiorak's chest, who flew through the air and landed hard on his back. Before he could recover, Auron stood over him, staff pointed at his throat.

"That's a kill," he said in a barely audible tone, then offered his free hand and hauled Tiorak to his feet. The two men bowed again and Tiorak handed his weapon to Auron, who returned both staffs to their places. I leapt to my feet as both walked across the grass towards me. Tiorak was still breathing heavily, and wisps of hair had come loose from Auron's braid and around his face.

"So do you guys do that every weekend?" I asked curiously.

"All warriors have to keep in shape and that can be hard to do when we're at in-town postings," Tiorak replied. The men walked to the house and I followed. "Because of the slight possibility of confronting a fiend in Bevelle, many warriors tend to get soft and a bit spoiled. Of course, it's easier for Auron, since he trains the young men, but I like to get some hard combat in at least several times a week. We'll have another go at it later today or tomorrow, too."

We entered the house and Auron headed to the bedroom while Tiorak made himself at home in the kitchen. "Did you want something cold to drink?" he asked. I nodded and watched him pour three glasses brimful with a chilled, carbonated liquid. He handed me one and I took a cautious sip. A fruity flavor reminiscent of cherries filled my mouth and I took a larger swallow.

"Do you and Auron get sent to outpostings together much?"

"Well, we were on a patrol when we met you. That's pretty often, but I've never been stationed at the same posting out of town as him. Usually, an older warrior like Auron is paired with younger, less experienced warriors or warriors-in-training."

"Did Auron ever teach you?"

Tiorak laughed. "Aren't you full of questions. No, Auron was never my Sensei. He was originally taught long ago by one of the greatest Sensei Spira has ever seen. My teacher, the man you saw at the temple, took over after the Great One died. Auron is a legend, but he's a mysterious legend. Even those like myself who are considered among his closest friends know very little about him."

I took another drink as we walked to the couch and sat down. I contemplated asking Tiorak about what Lobax had said, but, remembering Auron's reproof the night before, decided not to. We sat in silence for a few minutes until Auron emerged from his room. He had changed into gray pants and a shirt and apparently re-braided his hair. Tiorak handed the 'mysterious legend' a glass and Auron drank half of it in one long gulp.

"Who's Yefrat?"

Tiorak glanced at me in surprise. "You mentioned him last night," I reminded him. He nodded and set his glass on the coffee table. Auron leaned against the wall by the bathroom door and sipped at the remaining half of his drink.

"Yefrat is a high priest here in Bevelle," Tiorak explained. "He's in line to inherit the title of Exalted High Priest, but he's not the only one. Unfortunately, he tends to forget or perhaps ignore that small detail. The fact is, he is a very influential person and he's not easy to deal with, so pray to Yevon you never meet him under less than perfect circumstances."

I glanced at Auron, who was busy studying a tree in the yard. His jaw was clenched but I think I saw a hint of sadness in his eye. I wondered what _his_ 'less than perfect' encounter with Yefrat had been.

Tiorak stood abruptly. "I need to get back. Cylie wanted me to run some errands for her, and she'll be exasperated if I show up without anything." He turned to face me. "She said to tell you 'Hi' for her and she hopes you'll come over again soon." I walked him to the door while Auron remained where he was, looking off into the distance. "Auron, I'll try to stop back by later on today, but if I can't make it, plan on seeing me tomorrow." The dark-haired warrior nodded and Tiorak left.

Auron pushed himself away from the wall and carried his empty glass to the kitchen. "Lana stopped by earlier while you were asleep. She wanted you to know she doesn't work today and would like to show you around downtown. I told her you'd had a long night so I wasn't going to wake you, but I'd let you know. She wants you to meet her at the store."

"Will that be a problem?"

"It's okay with me, if that's what you mean. I don't have anything for you to do here, so go ahead. If you _absolutely_ need to pick up anything, charge it to my account." He raised an eyebrow at me that made me want to shrivel up on the spot. "I can trust you'll keep your purchases moderate?"

I nodded. I was surprised at how easily I had gotten off on the huge clothing purchase and knew the last thing I wanted to do was push my luck any farther. Auron released me from his gaze and I nearly raced out the door.

It took less than twenty minutes to make it to the square. I ducked into Lana's shop and smirked as I saw her kneeling across the room with her back to me. I tiptoed up behind her, careful not to betray my presence. I reached down and grabbed her shoulder. She let out an ear-piercing shriek and spun around, losing her balance and sitting down hard. I collapsed in giggles and she joined in.

"I got your message," I said, pulling her to her feet once we had gained control of ourselves. "What did you have in mind?"

"I just wanted to show you some of my favorite hang-outs and stuff. I figured you might be kinda bored. Also, since Auron doesn't work today and will be home for the most part, I thought you two might need a little space."

"Yeah, I'd really rather not be there alone with him all day."

A mischievous glitter shone in her eyes. "Aww, I think you two would be so cute, keeping house together. You could wash the dishes and he could dry," she cooed.

I glared at her. "You know, I think there's a sadistic streak in you," I growled.

Lana smirked impishly and shrugged. "You never know, one of these lonely nights…" She yelped and scrambled out of the way as I swung at her.

"You're almost as bad as that driver last night," I complained as she danced out of reach around me tauntingly.

She stopped and raised her eyebrows in an unspoken question. I lunged at her just as she sidestepped out of my path. I flew past her and into some shelves, sending bottles flying. Several of the larger ones shattered with a loud crash and we stood there, wide-eyed, as potion mixes splattered all over the floor.

"Oh no, he's gonna kill me," Lana gasped. I started to ask who when I heard a male voice from the back.

"_Lana!_"

We looked at each other and gulped. She grabbed a broom from a closet and I was right on her tail with a mop and bucket. We were standing guiltily over the mess when a vaguely familiar-looking blond man in his late twenties came in from a back room. We froze as his eyes roamed silently over the room. Bottles rolled across the floor, potion oozing from cracks in several and spreading into large puddles, and what containers were left on the shelf I had hit were tilting precariously, ready to fall at any minute.

"And I just got done organizing those, too. Lana, how could you!" he groaned almost desperately. She started to explain but I stepped forward.

"I'm afraid it's my fault. I'm a terrible klutz and I just tripped right into that shelf. I'm awfully sorry," I said contritely.

"And you are…?" he queried.

"Jyrie!" Lana exclaimed, exasperated. "This is the girl staying with Sir Auron! I told you this morning that she was coming over and we were going to go out for a while, _remember_?"

The man's eyes lit up and he smiled broadly. "Right, right." He turned to me and extended a hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jyrie, Lana's older brother."

I nodded and smiled back. _No wonder he looks familiar._

"Your arrival has made quite the commotion. As for Lana, she's done nothing but talk about you since she met you."

"_Jyrie_!" Lana hissed, blushing furiously.

I laughed at the teasing wink he gave me as he walked over to his sister and draped an arm around her shoulders, then stuck his foot out in front of him. Potion dripped from the toe of his shoe and he grimaced distastefully. "I don't suppose you two want to tell me what happened in here?" he inquired, raising his eyebrows.

"Not really, and if you'd care to get out of the way, we'd like to get this cleaned up so we can leave," Lana stated firmly.

Jyrie raised his hands in defense. "Okay, okay, I'll go back to my corner." He walked around behind the counter and rested his arms on the polished wood. "So Lana tells me you and Auron aren't the best of friends. How have things been going?"

I shrugged. "Okay, I suppose. I mean, we haven't really gotten into any full-blown arguments, but it's like every time I think we might be able to get along, I go and say or do something to piss him off." I knelt down to hold the dustpan for Lana as she scooped sticky shards of glass into it. "It's starting to get really exasperating. Like last night, we went to the blitzball game…"

"So what did you think?" Lana interrupted

"It's really cool. It looks like a lot of fun," I grinned. "Actually," I continued, "It all started _after_ the game."

I told them everything that had happened, mopping up spilled potions as I talked. When I got to the part about the psycho fan, Lana busted out laughing, and even Jyrie had a huge grin on his face.

"By Yevon, I wish I'd been there!" he chuckled.

"Yeah, well Auron didn't look too happy. I'm surprised he didn't say anything about it."

I finished my tale and wrung out the mop. Lana took the bucket to the back to dump and I joined Jyrie at the counter. "I hate to pry, but do you know anything about Auron?"

"Hmm," he contemplated, "not really. I _do_ remember something that happened about ten years ago; some huge political scandal, I don't remember all the details. I was in my teens at the time and didn't really pay much attention to temple affairs. Anyhow, because of what happened I guess Auron made quite a few enemies among the priests of Yevon and even a few warriors. He hasn't gone back to the temple for anything other than warrior duties since."

"Do you have any idea what the scandal was about?"

Jyrie's pleasant face grew solemn.

"I can't say for sure, but I think he killed another warrior."


	5. Confused and Divided

"He _what!_" I asked, stunned.

"He killed…" Jyrie began, but I interrupted.

"No, I heard you, I just…well…," I stammered. I shook my head to clear it. "I can't imagine…_Why!_ I know he has a short fuse at times, but to just haul off and…" I trailed off as my mind tried to process this new information.

"_Like I said_, I don't know for sure what happened or why -- the entire incident was kept very quiet -- but I _do_ know that he faced a trial-by-jury consisting of high priests and was acquitted," Jyrie stated firmly. "I don't think there was any 'hauling off' of anything. I know Auron just about as well as anyone can, and I don't believe he would resort to anything that drastic without an extremely good reason."

"How many good reasons do you need to kill someone?" I snorted derisively.

Jyrie shrugged. "Look, I probably shouldn't have told you, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to Auron about it. Not that he'd mind, " he amended hastily, "I just think that he'd rather tell you himself."

I laughed humorlessly. "Oh, he'll mind. I've already been told not to ask any more questions about him. Oh, I won't tell him you said anything, don't worry about that," I added, seeing Jyrie's worried look, "I just think I should have the right to know since I _do_ live with the man."

"Know what?"

I glanced up as Lana returned. "The fact that Auron killed…_may have _killed," I corrected myself, "a fellow warrior."

"Oh, that." Lana shrugged.

"You mean you _knew!_" I asked.

"Well, yeah, but it's just rumors and stuff. Nobody really knows what happened except for Auron and the priests and warriors that were there."

"Come on," she continued at my disbelieving look, "does that _really_ sound like something he would do?"

"How should I know? I just met the guy!"

Lana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay, whatever. Listen, we gotta get going if we're gonna do anything, so we'll see you later, Jyrie."

He nodded. "Just make sure you're here in time to close."

"I can help out if it means we get to stay out longer," I suggested

Lana grinned. "Not very anxious to go home, huh?"

"After what I just found out? Not particularly."

Jyrie leaned over the counter towards me. "Just promise me one thing." I nodded and he continued. "Promise that you'll give him a chance and not judge too harshly without knowing all the facts. The truth is I _don't_ know what happened. No one does except for Auron. But I'll tell you one thing, he's a good man and a loyal friend, that much I do know. He deserves your respect."

"I'll try," I said softly, feeling slightly reprimanded.

"That's all I ask," he stated, satisfied.

We left the shop in silence. Lana seemed to understand that I needed some time to think and left me to my brooding. I followed her into the city, nearly unaware of my surroundings, until we reached a large square with a beautiful fountain in the middle. There were all sorts of neat little shops around it and vendors scattered along the broad, paved walkways. I shoved my troubling thoughts to the back of my mind and looked around in interest.

"This is one of the places I like to hang out when I'm not sure what I'm shopping for," she spoke for the first time. "There are all kinds of hobby shops and, well, just cool stuff. We'll go farther downtown later, but I thought this would be a good place to start."

"This looks awesome!" I exclaimed. "I hardly know where to begin!"

"Well, let's start over here," she motioned, "and just work our way around."

We entered a small store on our left. My eyes widened as I walked in and saw rolls and rolls of scrolls, bins of linen, silk, and rice papers, and brushes and pens of all sizes. A short, thin man with wire-rimmed glasses trotted up to us.

"Can I be of assistance to you young ladies?" he queried in a whispery voice.

"Oh, yeah," I said with a huge grin. Lana looked at me, surprised by my enthusiasm. "I _like_ writing and drawing," I shrugged defensively.

"Oh, no. Auron's gonna kill me if you keep spending so much at all these places I take you," she teased.

"Who says I'm going to spend a lot?" I asked in mock indignation.

"Pu-leease. I saw your face when we walked in. Nothing in here's safe."

I glared at her and started to make a smart remark back, but was interrupted by a soft "_Ahem_."

"Oh, sorry…right. Uh, I'm not really sure what I want." The shopkeeper's eyes lit up and I hurried to derail him from trying to talk me in to buying out the entire store. "I think I'd just like a basic brush set, some good quality -- but not expensive -- ink, some writing paper, nothing fancy, a set of pens…oh, and do you have colored inks and paints, too?" The man nodded, scribbling frantically on a pad of paper that had materialized out of nowhere. "Let me get a set of each of those, and some good, sturdy paper to paint on."

He read the list back to me and headed towards the back. I glanced at Lana worriedly. "Do you think I'm spending too much?"

She shook her head. "Everything you ordered is pretty basic and even with the paints, shouldn't come to too much. I'd have him deliver it, though. We have more to see and you don't want to risk breaking anything before you can get it home."

"There's that word again."

Lana looked puzzled.

"Oh, it's just…well, it doesn't _feel_ like home, you know?" I sighed. "Never mind, I'm not gonna think about it. I'm going to have a good time with you and get back late enough to crash without having to talk to _him_."

Lana laughed. "This clash of wills between you two is starting to get really entertaining. Seriously, though, don't worry about it. You're right, we're going to have an awesome day. With no weird drivers, either."

"Ugh, don't remind me."

Lana smirked. Thankfully, the little man arrived with my packages and total cost just then and prevented any further comments. He agreed to have his assistant deliver the items and the bill to Auron and we continued to the next shop.

The next couple of places were interesting but had nothing I really needed, so we only stayed a few minutes in each. We sampled different spices in an essence shop and I laughed so hard I could barely stand when Lana accidentally sniffed some moonflower powder and sneezed for several minutes.

A few stores later we landed in blitzball heaven. Jerseys hung in rows on the walls and fancy-looking balls sat on shelves in glass cases. I turned to ask Lana why we were in here when a good-looking blond young man strode over.

"Hiya, Lana," he said casually, leaning on a rack of shinguards.

"Hey, Vic," she returned just as casual, but I noticed a pink flush crawling up her cheeks. I shot her a knowing grin and she glared at me warningly. "How's business?"

"Really great," he enthused, "especially since the Goers won the tournament last night. Jaq and I were here until close to midnight, the place was so crowded with fans. I think we sold almost thirty jerseys. Who's your friend?" he noticed for the first time.

"Oh, s-sorry," she stuttered. She introduced us and Vic stuck out his hand in a friendly manner.

"Any friend of Lana's is a friend of mine," he stated cheerfully. "So watcha' all up to?"

"Just shopping, checking out some of the places around here, spending Auron's money."

"Hey, that's right, you're the one staying with Auron. Man, that guy is awesome! My younger cousin trains with him, and one day when I was dropping him off, I got to see a few of Auron's moves. I'd love to see him on a blitzball team!"

"Yeah, he'd probably intimidate the other team into forfeiting," I remarked dryly.

Vic shrugged. "Whatever works," he smiled. His grin was contagious and soon we were all laughing. I could see why Lana liked him; he was easy-going and friendly, despite the fact that he was a jock and a little blitz crazy. "Hey, listen, I get off here in a couple o' hours; why don't you two meet me back here and we'll all go to lunch?"

Lana nodded happily. With a round of "See ya' later" we headed out the door.

"Ooh, Lana has a _boyfriend_," I teased once we were out of hearing range.

She blushed and swatted at me. "He's not my boyfriend," she argued. "Our families have known each other for a long time and we grew up together. We're good friends, that's all."

"You may be friends for now, but I know for a fact that you want more, and if I'm not mistaken, so does he."

Lana frowned. "You really think so?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure. Besides, friends make the best lovers. It's a great place to start."

"He's just never shown that he saw me as anything other than a friend."

"Maybe it's because you've never responded in any other way. Guys are a little slow on the uptake sometimes. Make it ridiculously obvious and he'll eventually catch on."

Lana chuckled, then grew solemn. "I don't know if I could really tell him. I mean, we've been friends for so long, I'm a little scared to go farther, ruin what we had, and end up with nothing at all."

I shrugged. "Life's too short to be afraid of living it." I dodged a little boy chasing after a dog with a stick in its mouth and continued. "It's true, you run the risk of losing a good friendship, but do you really want to live your whole life wondering what might have been?"

"Nooo…" she said slowly, "but…oh, I don't know what to do!"

We reached a musty-looking building and I held the door open for Lana. I followed and glanced around the dark interior. "What's this?" I asked curiously.

"Well, we both have questions that we want answers to, right?" she queried with a mischievous look on her face. "This is a fortune-teller's shop."

"Oh, hell no!" I stated vehemently. "Lana, I am NOT getting my fortune told. This is ridiculous. Don't tell me you actually take stock in these places!"

"Of course not! Come on, it's just for fun," she begged, tugging on my arm. I turned and grabbed at for the door, managing to just barely brush the knob with my fingertips before she yanked me into the room.

"What travelers has the wind brought to me this day?" a quivering voice asked.

"This is insane," I muttered under my breath as Lana nudged me across the room. A feeble old woman appeared from behind a beaded curtain. Her face was creased in wrinkles and she leaned heavily on a cane carved from reddish wood.

"We'd like to get our palms read," Lana said, giving me a sideways look. I glared at her, but plopped down in one of the overstuffed chairs the woman waved us towards. She settled in across from us and reached for Lana's hand, who gave it to her. She traced the lines with her yellowed fingernails, looking deep in thought.

"I see an uneasy childhood," she intoned, "and much, much trouble, yet life will improve. There's a love here, and a family. You will live a long and fulfilling life and die happy in your bed." She looked up as Lana smiled satisfactorily and released her hand, reaching for my mine. I shook my head.

"I don't think I'll…" Lana stomped on my toe. I bit back the rest of my sentence and held out my hand, palm up. She started to trail along the contours of my hand. Her nails tickled my palm and I resisted the urge to grab my hand back and scratch it frantically. I kept waiting for her to give me the whole "long and fulfilling life" bit, but she gave me my hand back wordlessly. Conflicting expressions flashed across her face, and when she did speak, it was in an emotionless tone.

"I'm sorry, your life is too clouded for me to see. I will charge for just the one reading."

Lana handed her a few gil and the old lady tucked them into a silk sash, then hauled herself to her feet and disappeared in the back. We wandered outside, blinking in the bright light. It was a little while before either of us said anything.

"Okaay, that was weird," Lana said finally.

I shrugged. "You just can't believe all that stuff. She probably had a lapse and couldn't think of anything to say."

"So if all she was doing was making stuff up, why would she rather say nothing and not get paid for it?" she countered. "Not that I believe in it or anything," she added hastily.

"I don't know. Maybe she thinks if she can get us curious, we'll come back."

"Maybe."

We lapsed back into silence again, lost in our separate thoughts.

We managed to make it to a several more places before noon, then backtracked to the blitzball shop. Vic was waiting on the front step and gave Lana a huge smile when he saw us coming. She trotted on ahead and I strolled along, content to give them a few moments of privacy before I got there.

They started towards me when I was about three-fourths of the way across the circle. We met at a small bench sitting on a grassy spot and I stood there, amused, while they argued about where to go for lunch.

"How about Sukie's?" Vic suggested.

"Nah, last time I went there with Jyrie and his girlfriend, some weird waiter started hitting on me big time and ended up asking for my number. I barely even ate because he kept interrupting us."

"Well, I wouldn't let anyone bother you," he boasted, but Lana shook her head.

"I just have a bad taste in my mouth for that place now," she said.

"There's Blue Haven," Vic offered. "They have great pasta."

"Mmm, not really in the mood for pasta."

Vic was starting to look exasperated. "How about that new place -- what's it called -- Kyoto's? Have you been there yet?"

Lana and I both shook our heads. _Of course you haven't been there, you idiot_, I berated myself. _You only just got here_.

"It's really nice; classy, yet traditional. I think your friend would like it."

Lana shrugged. "What do you think?" she queried, turning towards me.

"Sounds good to me," I stated. "I'm starving!"

"Kyoto's it is, then," Vic agreed. "It's clear down by the bay, so we better call a ride."

Lana laughed at the expression on my face. Vic glanced at her, puzzled, and she enlightened him with the details of my experience the night before. His eyebrows shot up at Auron's admonition and he chuckled.

"What I'd give to have seen that," he said. "Although, from what my cousin says, he's not the type to explode like that. I wonder if that's not a sore spot for him?"

"Anything involving me is a sore spot for Auron," I complained.

"They don't get along that well," Lana explained. "It's kinda complicated."

"He hates having me there, and I hate being there. How complicated is that?"

"Are you serious!" Vic exclaimed unbelievingly. "Do you know how many guys Auron trains that would jump at an opportunity like that?"

I shrugged. "More power to them."

"Look, I hate to interrupt this light-hearted conversation, but time's a-wasting," Lana reminded us.

Our ride arrived within five minutes of being called and I noticed with some relief that the driver was a woman in her forties. She chatted genially as we rode along, and by the time we had reached our destination, I could have written a biography on her life. She was interesting, though, and I didn't really mind listening; I just didn't understand how someone could talk so much.

She dropped us off outside a classy-looking building overlooking the ocean. Vic gave her a tip, which I understood to be quite generous judging from the huge smile she flashed him. We went inside where we were escorted to a comfortable corner booth and offered drinks. I decided against anything intoxicating and choose a cherry flavored drink similar to what I had drunk at Auron's. Vic and Lana both ordered a soda-like beverage and we sat sipping them, contemplating the menu and chatting.

"So, Vic, do you own your store?" I asked curiously.

"Well, half of it at least," he said cheerily. "Jaq and I started it about three years ago, but it didn't really take off until a year ago. We didn't really expect it to become so popular. All we knew was that blitzball was our life."

His face took on an almost wistful appearance. "He used to play, you know," he continued. "He had just signed a contract with the Goers. It was his first game, and he was nervous as hell. I kept telling him that he would do fine. Man, he was awesome! Everyone loved him. The crowd was cheering like mad, and then…" His voice caught and he took a sip of his drink to steady himself.

"He was going up to catch a pass when a player from the other team slammed into him. It threw him clear from the sphere and he landed in the bleachers hard. He didn't get up. I remember racing over to him and he was holding his knee, groaning in pain. From the look on his face I knew it was serious. After they took him to a healer, we found out that he'd permanently injured his knee and he'd never play again."

He sighed heavily. Lana reached over and rubbed his hand. "I blamed myself for the longest time. He said he wasn't ready and I encouraged him to go ahead. Told him he'd never have a chance like it again. He didn't. Lana finally made me understand that I was so engrossed with my own guilt that I was oblivious to Jaq's pain and loss and was virtually useless to him."

He smiled at Lana warmly. "So I concentrated on helping Jaq recover and deal with his hurt, and we both pulled through it. Now we've got a thriving business and I've never seen Jaq happier."

We returned to more cheerful topics for the duration of our meal. Gentle banter flew back and forth, and to my surprise I found myself joining in. It was nice being with people my own age and a welcome break from the tension I felt around Auron. Lana and I polished off a generous amount of food and lightly protested when Vic insisted on paying for it. After threatening Lana by refusing to speak to her "until the Aurochs win a tournament," we conceded and left the restaurant in a jovial mood.

"Well, ladies," Vic said when we pulled up in front of the store," as much as I'd love to escort you on your shopping trip, there's work to be done. Maybe some time we can get together and go to a game?" His question was directed towards both of us, but he looked questioningly at Lana.

"I'd like that," she smiled brightly. We watched him disappear into the store, then I turned to her.

"So…what now?" I asked.

Instead of answering, she leaned towards the driver. "Could you take us downtown, please? Say…The Dancing Dagger?"

"Sure, ma'am," the boy agreed. We took off and she settled back contentedly into her seat.

"Can I know where we're going, or is it some huge secret?" I asked warily.

Lana smirked. "Well, I should make you wait…" I glowered at her and she continued hastily. "The Dancing Dagger is a hang-out, if you will, for Crusaders, Knights, and warriors. It's the place they go to unwind, I guess. What we'll do is visit some of the shops around there, then later on stop in for a drink. It's a good way to brush shoulders with some high-up authorities and start getting you known around town. That is, if you're serious about this warrior thing."

I glanced at her sharply. "Well, yeah, I guess I am, but how did you know?"

She shrugged. "No matter how different each warrior that comes into my shop is, they all have one thing in common. It's the look in their eyes. Jyrie calls it "the look of wolves." It's this…well, _intensity_, I guess. I dunno, it's hard to explain, but it's the first thing I noticed about you when I met you. That's why I took you to Makira's. I wanted to see if she saw it, too, but I figured if I said anything, you'd think I'm psycho."

"Right now, I think _I'm_ the one that's psycho," I muttered.

"Here you are, ladies." The driver interrupted our conversation and I realized that we were sitting in front of a brightly-lit building. I suddenly recognized it as the place Auron and I had met up with Tiorak and Cylie the night before. We climbed out of the vehicle and paid the boy, who blushed a deep pink when Lana smiled at him. He fumbled over the change and took off as soon as she had the bills in her hand. We smirked at each other, amused, and ducked inside the building.

The room was mostly empty, with a patron here and there at the bar. A young girl in a skimpy outfit walked up to us. "Will you be needing a table?" she asked brightly.

Lana shook her head. "Not right now. I just wanted to show her around, but we'll probably be back later this evening."

The girl nodded and smiled. "Well, let me know if you want anything." She walked in behind the bar to refill a customer's glass who was tapping the bar impatiently, and we left the building.

We spent several more hours browsing shops. The stores in this area were different from anything I had ever seen. We stopped at a sphere store, and I studied the small, glass-like balls curiously. Lana showed me buttons on the sides to record sound or images, depending on what type the sphere was. Intrigued, I recorded her, zooming in and out, grinning like an idiot when I saw the video played back in a transparent vertical plane that was projected from a small slot on the top of the sphere. I bought three, two video and an audio. I had one of each sent to Auron's house and insisted on keeping one on me.

Lana was amused and chuckled as I kept recording random images and playing them back, over and over. Finally, the novelty began to wear off, and I tucked the sphere in my pocket.

"Finally tired of your new toy?" Lana asked teasingly.

"Naw, it's just getting too dark to see much," I replied with a grin.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You're right, it _is_ getting late. You about ready to head back and have a few drinks?"

"Sure," I agreed. She cut through an alley and I tagged along, totally disoriented. She apparently knew what she was doing, however, and in less than fifteen minutes we found ourselves at the door of The Dancing Dagger.

The room was bustling now, swords and various other weapons propped along one wall as their owners relaxed from a long day of patrolling. The noise was loud and raucous as men and a few women traded experiences. We managed to find a seat at a rear table and Lana leaned forward.

"What would you like?" she asked in a raised voice.

"That depends," I shouted back. "What did you have in mind?"

"Why don't we get a couple sakes and a platter of appetizers to split?" she responded.

I gave up on trying to talk and nodded instead, rolling my eyes at the clamor. She laughed and motioned over a waitress. She yelled out our order and the girl dodged off to bring our drinks. "Your food will be here shortly," the waitress yelled when she had returned. We both nodded this time and sat sipping quietly. I emptied my glass relatively quickly and Lana motioned towards a waiter carrying a metal pitcher. He refilled my glass wordlessly and we settled back introspectively.

I took the opportunity to look around and study the other people in the room. After a few minutes, I thought I could pick out the Crusaders from the Knights. Both groups had different additions to their uniforms, but were dressed pretty much the same within their unit. The warriors were harder to pinpoint. Each was unique, outfitted to his or her own preference; their dress apparently a way of identifying their personality or skills. I found it intriguing and was busily scrutinizing a pair of men in the corner when Lana tapped my arm.

"Our food's coming," she said, nodding towards the bar. I glanced up and noticed our waitress fighting her way through the crowd. I jumped up and walked over to get the plate from her and save her from at least a bit of the hassle of coming all the way to the table.

As I struggled to reach her, she smiled gratefully and raised the plate over her head, trying to pass it to me. I leaned forward to accept it when a sharp shove from behind me knocked me into a man sitting alone at the bar. I bent towards him to apologize when he suddenly turned around. Our eyes met and I sucked in my breath. It was Lobax.

9


	6. Secrets Revealed

"Well, hello again," he said in a smooth voice. His cold blue eyes studied me intently in a way that sent chills down my spine. The waitress glanced back and forth between us, confused. I grabbed the plate with a quick "Thank you" and a half-hearted smile and made my way back to my table.

I had barely set our food down when I felt a hand on my arm. Lobax stood behind me with a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes. "Could I have a moment with you? _Alone?_" He looked pointedly at Lana. I shot a look of apprehension towards her, and she raised her eyebrows questioningly. I shrugged. _I guess it can't hurt. It's not like anything's going to happen with all these people around_. I leaned over the table and yelled "I'll be right back!", then allowed Lobax to lead me away from the crush of the crowd and out the door.

He didn't say anything for the first few moments. He still hadn't released my arm, and I began to feel that this had been a bad idea. I shuffled my feet, trying to escape that piercing gaze when he suddenly spoke.

"I'm afraid I may have made a poor impression at our first meeting. Please forgive me for my actions. It was terribly rude of me to act so in the presence of a beautiful young woman such as you, and I apologize a thousand times."

I shrugged uncomfortably. "It was nothing."

He moved closer, lightly rubbing my arm with his thumb and I cringed inside. I tried to pull away and his grip tightened. "But it was, and I was wrong to behave in a manner below my station." He smirked as I tugged harder. I glanced around us, but everyone was either oblivious to our private struggle or in too much of a hurry to care. I desperately pleaded inside for Lana to show up, as though I could somehow mentally summon her.

"I don't know what's going on between you and Auron, but I don't want any part of it. Please," I pleaded, trying to twist my arm free, "just let me go." I felt the bitter taste of fear creep into my throat and I blinked back tears. I had never been afraid of anyone as an adult, but I suddenly realized that Lobax was a potential enemy who was way out of my league.

He tilted his head in a thoughtful manner and my gut dropped. For a split second I saw my father's face; the way he would look at me like a cat watches a cornered mouse. Something swelled in my chest and without thinking, I lunged at that face.

I was crazed with anger, swinging at him with one fist, then both as I finally wrenched my arm free. I heard him laughing as I swung, swatting me away like a fly. A few blows landed, and after one particularly solid one, he punched me hard in the stomach. I tumbled back, landing heavily on the sidewalk.

"You're a spirited one, aren't you?" he said with a chuckle. My face burned with rage as I pushed myself to my feet and stood with my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. A few patrons had heard the commotion and came outside, though none made a move to stop either of us. I glared at Lobax with hate in my eyes, breathing heavily.

"What's the matter?" he asked tauntingly. "Afraid I'm too much man for you to handle? Or maybe you prefer lowlifes like Auron. He always did like them young."

Even later I wasn't sure what had happened. My world faded until all I could see was those mocking lips and the blue eyes above them. My heart thudded in my ears and without warning I snapped, swinging hard. This time Lobax was unprepared and my fist connected with his face. Blood gushed from his busted nose and lip. The world returned in a rush and I could hear people shouting indistinguishably.

He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and stared at the streak of crimson in disbelief. When he raised his eyes to mine again, they were filled with a cold rage. He reached out his un-bloodied hand and began to chant. Blue light flickered in his open palm, then grew to a swirling mass, dancing madly. I stood frozen and bewildered as the crowd gasped and several people fled inside.

With a sudden movement he flung his arm at me. Lightening followed the mass from his fingertips until it slammed into me. My head buzzed as I flew through the air, cool pain rushing through my body. I heard someone scream and realized it was me. I landed in a heap in the middle of the street, groaning in agony. My head spun and my chest heaved. I could hear people yelling, but everything sounded distant, as though they were speaking underwater. The pain was like nothing I had ever felt, piercing and insistent, sucking the very life from me.

"Lemme through, LET ME THROUGH!" Abruptly Lana was at my side, gently turning me over. I gazed up at her through slitted eyelids and tried to speak. She blurred in and out of focus, spinning madly and I swallowed hard as nausea rose in my throat. "Oh dear Yevon. Don't move," she placed a hand on my shoulder when I tried to sit up. "Someone help me, please!" she yelled frantically. Her face swayed back and forth as she leaned over me; then my world faded to black.

--------------------------------------------------

I was cold. The darkness pressed against me like an icy blanket. I realized I couldn't breathe and panicked, struggling to suck in precious oxygen. I felt a large, strong hand on my shoulder and warm air flooded my body in a rush.

"Is she going to be okay?" a female that I thought might be Lana asked anxiously.

"I don't know," an unfamiliar male voice answered. "Right now it's pretty much touch-and-go. I've done all I can. The rest is up to her." He removed his hand. A soft glow enveloped my body and I drifted back to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------

The room was hazy. Someone moved around me, and as I stirred, I felt a cool rag pressed to my forehead. I pried my eyes open and saw Cylie bending over me.

"Cylie…wha…" I tried to form words, but my tongue stuck to the roof of my mouth.

"Shhh, don't try to talk. You've been badly injured. Lie still and go back to sleep."

The room faded as I lost consciousness.

--------------------------------------------------

"_A Thundaga spell!_ He had no right!" Auron's voice was angry, angrier than I'd ever heard. I opened my eyes a bit and watched foggily as he paced at the foot of the bed. "I can't believe she would attack him unprovoked! He had to have said something to anger her, Tiorak; you know how Lobax is. He would say or do almost anything, no matter how petty, if he thought it would help his ridiculous cause."

"Auron, I realize this. You don't have to convince me." Tiorak came into my line of sight. "You know how the Council of Yevon is. They take these things very seriously, and they have at least twenty witnesses that say they saw her attack him first, before he struck her."

"Even if that is the case, a broken nose does not warrant such a repercussion. He's a dark mage, for Yevon's sake! She had no chance of defense against that kind of magic!" He sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "When is the trial?" he asked softly.

"Two weeks, if she's healed enough to attend. Auron, you're going to blame this on yourself again, aren't you?"

"She was in my care, she's my ward. I'm responsible for her, whether I wanted to be or not. I should have told her, warned her somehow. I…I should have told her the truth."

"Auron, you couldn't have known. Look, once she can tell her story, it'll clear things up."

Auron laughed derisively. "Of course it will! They're Yevon's finest! She'll just waltz right in and everything will be great!" His voice rose angrily. I moved my head slightly to follow him as he leapt to his feet and began pacing again, only to have a sharp, burning pain rush up my spine. I gasped reflexively and Tiorak glanced at me.

"Auron, you're waking her up!" he hissed. Both men instantly quieted and slipped out the door, closing it behind them with a soft click.

I lay in the dark for a few moments thinking about what I had overheard. I wanted to ask what was going on, but my eyes were getting heavy again. I closed them, promising myself I'd ask about it as soon as I woke up. The night closed in on me as I drifted off.

--------------------------------------------------

The room was dark, but bright sunlight leaked in around the heavy curtains, sending shadows dancing across the bed. _Bed?_ I looked around, confused. A closet was to my right, with a beautifully finished mahogany dresser on the wall closest to the foot of the bed. _I'm in Auron's room_, I suddenly realized. The covers were thicker than I would have expected, and even though the room was sparsely furnished, the pieces in it were luxuriant. I smirked to myself as I struggled to sit up. _Hmm, not quite such a tough guy after all, huh?_

I pushed the covers off, cringing at a sudden ache in my arms, and noticed I was wearing what looked like an oversized cotton tank-top. I stared at it in horror and prayed fervently that Cylie or Lana had been the one to change me. I slid off the bed and painfully stood to my feet, looking around frantically for my clothes. After searching for a couple minutes, I figured I would have to go to my closet and risk meeting Auron. It seemed better than hiding in someone else's room with entirely-too-thin-to-be-decent attire.

I eased the door open a crack and peered out. The living room seemed empty from the little slot of vision I had, and after hesitating a few seconds to listen, I opened it farther and slipped out. I slunk over to my closet and was raiding it as fast as my stiff hands would let me when I heard the sliding door open. I gasped, and grabbing the closest article of clothing I could find, clutched it to my body.

"You're up!" Cylie exclaimed happily.

I sighed with relief and turned back around to pick out an outfit. She sat an empty laundry basket by the door and rushed over to me.

"How do you feel? Are you dizzy at all? Do you have a fever?" She felt my forehead. "Are you hurting anywhere? Can you feel your fingers and toes? Are you…"

"Cylie, I'm fine." I smiled slightly. "I'm just trying to get some real clothes on. Oh, um, speaking of…" I gestured sheepishly at my makeshift gown.

"Oh yes, Lana and I changed you. Your outfit was ruined, I'm afraid. Several pieces of metal were actually fused to your body. We had to cut your pants off, and Reizo said it would be better if you had something light that wouldn't weigh too heavily on your burns."

I glanced down and noticed for the first time large gauze bandages covering areas on my torso, arms, and legs. I felt my face hesitantly. "Was I…"

She hesitated a fraction of a second before saying, "Your face is fine. There is a cut on your cheek – I think that was from landing on a stone – but that should be the only thing that scars. I won't lie, though, it _is_ pretty bruised and scraped up."

I sighed and started to pull on a pair of pants. I grunted as a burn stung sharply, and Cylie grabbed my hand. "Here, let me help you." She gently eased the pants up my legs, making sure they didn't snag bandages, then pulled the gown off over my head.

"Who's Reizo? I asked as she stretched the neck of my shirt so it would slide over my face.

"He's a white mage training to become a summoner. He saved your life. A couple of healers saw you and said there was nothing they could do, but he said he'd give it a try. And here you are." She gave me a gentle squeeze.

The front door opened and we turned as Auron and Tiorak walked in. They looked startled for a moment, then Tiorak's face broke into a huge grin. I breathed a silent thanks that I was clothed and took a few painful steps toward him.

"No, no, you're fine," he said hastily. "Sit down. This calls for a celebration, anyhow. Auron, you have a cask, of course."

Auron nodded simply and headed to the kitchen while Cylie and Tiorak eased me onto the couch. "How bad was it?" I couldn't help but ask.

"It was bad," Tiorak said honestly, "but you had a good chance of making it. It just took a lot of time."

"Speaking of, how long was I…well, out of it?"

"You were mostly unconscious for about a week, then you started showing signs of awareness. It's been nearly three weeks since…the incident."

I accepted a small cup of sake and sipped at it cautiously. Auron passed the others around and stood slightly off to the side as the couple updated me on all that had happened. Watching him stare out the window tickled something at the back of my brain. I sat my cup down on the coffee table and leaned forward slightly.

"I overheard a conversation you and Auron were having. Is it true they're going to have a trial?"

Tiorak shot a look at Auron. They seemed to be arguing with their eyes for a few seconds, then Auron sighed. "Yes," he stated. He looked uncomfortable, though I wasn't sure whether it was because of the topic, or because I had overheard a private conversation.

"What happened?" Cylie burst in. "They're saying that you lost it and attacked Lobax, and that he was merely defending himself. Lobax is livid with rage and says that you tried to kill him. Everyone in the warrior community is taking sides."

_Wow, you guys have a community?_ I wanted to say sarcastically, but I bit my tongue. Instead I sat up sharply, my wounds twinging a protest. "Look, I was at that place with Lana. I went to get our drinks and Lobax was sitting there. I accidentally bumped into him, he asked to talk to me. We went outside to talk because of the noise, and the next thing I know, he's coming on to me and telling me all this shit about Auron."

"Like what?" she asked.

"I don't know, stuff about him liking them young and stuff. Stupid stuff. So then he grabs my arm and won't let go. I don't know, I guess I did kinda snap, but the point is, he attacked me first."

"Why didn't you take Lana with you?" Tiorak asked.

"It was broad daylight!" I was getting angry. "How was I supposed to know he'd jump me! I have no idea what's going on here, and the only hints I get are from a psycho warrior who shoots lightening bolts, everyone else who consistently tells me to ask Auron, and the man himself, who incidentally this is all about, who tells me to keep my big nose out of it." I spat at Auron, who looked up at his name and returned my glare levelly.

Cylie placed a calming hand on my arm but I shrugged it off. "I have to pee," I stated bluntly.

"There's something you should know," she started to say, but I shoved myself off of the couch. My burns screamed in agony as I made my way to the bathroom and slammed the door behind me.

I gave the faucet handle an angry twist and stood at the sink watching the water pour down the drain. My body shuddered as I tried to block out the throbbing pain. Shakily, I reached out a hand and captured the clear fluid in my trembling palm, then brought it to my face. I gasped as water hit my scrapes and cuts, but swept it up over my forehead into my hair, eyes closed and teeth bared. I opened my eyes to stare my reflection down and froze.

Ugly bruises were scattered across my face, scabbing scrapes along my cheekbones and forehead. A long, angular cut danced across my cheek, but what caught my attention was my hair. I had loved the rich ash color. It complimented my amber eyes, and I would never have dreamed of dyeing it. Until now.

Whether a reaction to the lightening or the trauma that followed, my hair was now a light silver. All trace of brown was gone. I tugged at it frantically, digging at the roots, hoping to find it was temporary, but it was all the same odd color.

With a furious noise, I wrenched open the door and strode over to Auron. "This is your fault!" I shouted as he stood looking at me stoically. "I had nothing to do with this! NOTHING! I never asked to come here, and I _certainly_ never asked to be a part of your life!" I went to strike him, but his hands whipped out and grabbed my wrists, holding them firmly, never taking his eye off my face.

With a growl, I jerked my arms free and stepped back. "You owe me an explanation, Auron," I said in a soft voice that shook with rage. "At least you can give me that much."

His face tightened as he watched me silently, and for a second I thought he would leave. Then he sighed heavily and closed his eye. "You're right," he stated simply. "You should know what happened."

I was caught off guard by his resignation and my anger cooled slightly. _He really does blame himself_, I thought wonderingly as he motioned me to sit on the couch again. Tiorak and Cylie had been quiet during the whole exchange, watching it all unfold. They shifted to make room for me as Auron stood before us like a reluctant speaker.

"It started ten years ago…"

--------------------------------------------------

"Auron!"

The young warrior turned at his name and stood waiting for Kotomo to catch up. His face was bright with excitement and a huge grin split it in half. "Hey, didja hear? A group of us are going into the village. Wanna come?"

Auron shook his head. The other warrior groaned and pleaded, "Aw, come on. I've never seen you go out or do anything other than read or practice on your free days. Like we don't get enough as it is! Live a little, enjoy yourself. You're too serious. Let us show you how to have a good time."

Auron shrugged. "I know how to have a good time. I simply find different things entertaining than you do."

Kotomo snorted. "Like what? The stack of philosophy books in your tent? We're young warriors, Auron. The world is ours. I bet you don't even notice the girls that drool over you when we're on our patrols. Most the guys in our company would give anything to have what you have, and you don't even appreciate it."

"What I have?" Auron queried in a bewildered tone.

"Exactly. You're oblivious to everything but your katas and your books. Oh, come on," he grabbed the man's arm as he shrugged again and started to walk away. "Just one time? It won't kill you, and I promise your books will be here to welcome you when you get back."

"You're asking Auron to be a man instead of hiding in his tent? What a preposterous concept!"

"Shove it, Nihari." Kotomo glowered at the blond warrior. "Go torture little children with your presence, or whatever it is you do in your spare time."

Nihari laughed derisively. "It's a good thing he has you around to defend him, Kotomo. Why, you two make the sweetest couple I think I've ever seen. Reminds me of my grandparents." The group of warriors around him laughed and made rude gestures at the two as he grinned at his own cleverness.

Kotomo's face grew nearly as red as his hair. He started towards the smirking man and Auron placed a strong hand on his shoulder. "Kotomo, I think I will join you tonight," he said with a sideways look at the antagonists.

Kotomo hesitated for a moment, then growled deep in his chest. "You're not worth it anyway, Nihari. Just because your father is a high priest doesn't make you any better than common scum. Let's go, Auron." He spun on his heels and strode away.

"Don't forget to tuck each other in for the night!" Nihari called to their retreating backs.

Loud guffaws chased them as they headed towards the camp. Kotomo's arms bulged as he clenched his hands into tight fists. "Dammit, Auron, sometimes I just wanna teach that pompous little prick a lesson he'll never forget!" he suddenly burst out.

"And where would that get you?" the young man asked with a raised brow.

"Probably suspension, but I don't know if I always care! He's such an asshole! Going around like he's Yevon's gift to women, kissing up to our superiors; if only they knew about the incident in Guadosalem. And that time in Luka, too. It's amazing how much he changes when there aren't any officers around!"

"Getting angry at his childish antics isn't going to solve anything," Auron stated.

Kotomo shrugged defensively. "I know, I know, 'Control your emotions or they will control you.' But it's not the same for you, Auron. He harasses you as much as anyone, and yet his words always seem to roll off. Maybe if I could be like that, I'd feel differently, but I'll never be you."

"Hey, hey, look who it is! Can this be the reclusive monk? Is he actually leaving his sacred books behind and joining us?"

"Hello, Minaku. Yes, it looks like I'll be joining you this evening."

"Whoa, you actually talked him into it, Kotomo? Way to go!" The small group of warriors crowded around the two. "Just wait, Auron. We'll show you the time of your life. The best sake, the best music and dancing. Women will look at you with adoration in their eyes, tripping over each other to fulfill your every request."

The brown-haired young man took on a falsetto voice. "Oh, Auron, let me get you some more to drink! Oh, Auron, tell me again how you fought off twenty fiends by yourself with your bare hands! Oh, Auron, come to bed and make passionate love to me! Oooh, Auron!"

The men roared with laughter and even Auron allowed a small chuckle at his own expense, shaking his head at their foolishness. They clapped his shoulder heartily and headed off in a group to the village near by. Dusk was approaching by the time the young men reached the village square. They led Auron down several alleyways before reaching an extensive building that shone brightly in the dim light. Loud music and raucous laughter originated from the slightly open windows.

As the group stepped through the doorway, the noise hit Auron full force. He winced slightly, hesitating before allowing himself to be drug into the large room. His friends ushered him to a corner table and pushed him into a chair. "Hey, you there, get this fine young warrior a mug!" Minaku yelled to a serving girl. She nodded slightly, studying Auron for a moment before darting off into the back.

Auron shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He felt entirely out of place in places like these, but he had never been able to explain to any of the other men. Even as a boy, while he was just as active as any of the children he knew, he had always been a bit reclusive. He sighed and leaned out of the way as a waitress dodged the groping hands of a drunk patron. The girl returned with a large mug and handed it to him, retaining it long enough for their fingers to brush. Auron nodded his thanks to her and took a deep draught. _I may need it to get through this night_, he thought wryly

The evening wore on, the crowd getting louder and crazier. Kotomo sat red-faced with an arm around a young village girl, enthralling her with stories of his great accomplishments. The girl looked barely old enough to drink, and Auron shook his head. He knew that many of the girls would lose their virginity tonight to a man they barely knew, only to realize that he would be moving on as soon as the next postings came through. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. _We're no better than common soldiers_, he regarded shamefully.

After nearly getting squashed by one of the drunk men in Nihari's posse, he decided he'd had enough. He slipped out the back door, making sure none of his friends saw him leave. He closed his eyes as the fresh air hit him and took a deep breath, leaning against the side of the building.

"Please, sir, I really must get back inside."

He cocked his head and listened intently to the female voice. A man responded to her in drunken tones and her voice grew more pleading. "Please, sir, I really must go."

He followed the voices along the back of the building to the stable connected to one wall. Now that he was closer, he could hear the soft whinnies of horses, mixed with the occasional chocobo's chirp. He ducked inside in time to hear scuffling noises coming from one of the empty stalls.

"Please, sir, let me go! Don't do this!" Now there was real panic in the girl's voice and as he rushed forward, he heard the sound of flesh being struck. He broke into a run and slid around the edge of the stall. The girl that had served him his drink was crouched in the corner, hands to her face. A man was bent over her, pinning her body to the wall. As he appeared, she looked up hopefully and Auron noticed that her face bore a large, red handprint.

The man looked over his shoulder and Auron drew a breath. "Nihari," he said, shocked.

The blond warrior's face was flushed drunkenly and he glared at Auron, gripping the girl's wrists tightly. "Get lost," he said with a sneer.

"Nihari, what are you doing!"

"This young lady and I were just having a chat. It's none of your business. Go find your boyfriend."

With a quick wrench, the girl broke Nihari's grip on her arms and raced outside. The man watched her go before turning to Auron angrily. "Now look what you've done!" he snarled. He lunged at the warrior, who jumped back hastily.

"Nihari, stop! You're drunk. Go back to camp, you've had enough fun for one evening."

"I think I'd rather make you regret butting into my business." He pulled a wicked-looking knife from his belt and flourished it.

Auron took a step backwards, his hands raised in defense. "Stop it! You don't know what you're doing. Leave before you do something you'll regret."

"The only thing I'll regret is not teaching you a lesson when I had the chance." With that, he slashed at Auron, and only the dark-haired warrior's quick reflexes kept him from being sliced open. Auron leaped to one side, crouching low to make a smaller target. He tried to slip out of the building, but his opponent dodged forward, effectively blocking his exit.

Nihari was the more experienced of the two, and Auron knew it would take some fancy moves to defeat him. _If I can just restrain him long enough!_ he thought franticly. He vaulted towards his adversary, attempting to pin him onto a corner, but the man slashed out, cutting the palm of Auron's sword hand. He gritted his teeth and tried to lead the other warrior towards the door where he could make a break for it, but Nihari cut him off, backing him into the empty stall. Auron realized he had no choice but to draw his own weapon. He removed the foot-long knife from his belt and brandished it defensively.

"Decided to fight like a man, Auron?" Nihari jeered. He lunged forward, catching Auron on his shoulder and slicing deep. Auron grunted in pain, but kept his knife raised. He managed to force Nihari back, gaining a few feet as he slashed the air desperately.

With a sudden move, Nihari slammed into Auron, knocking him backwards. His knife flew through the air and landed several feet away in a pile of dusty straw. He grabbed Nihari's wrist, pushing it away from where it danced dangerously close to his throat. The older man pinned him to the ground, insane with drunken rage as he tried to force the knife into Auron's throat. Auron's hand was slick with blood and the flow from his shoulder was weakening him.

His grasp slipped and he saw the knife slicing at him. Pain flooded his body while the vision in his right eye went out. He howled as the blade tore through his eye socket, slicing deep into the bone from his forehead to his cheekbone. His bloodied hand flew to his ruined eye as his other hand flung out in agony. He hit something solid and instinctively grasped the handle of his knife. He stabbed blindly towards his foe and felt a soft _thunk_ as the blade hit home.

He shoved the dead weight off him and rolled onto his side, his hand still covering his wounded face. He could hear footsteps echoing dully in his head as the room began to swim. He struggled to stand up and realized he could not. He pitched forward into the straw; his vision blurred, then faded to nothing.

--------------------------------------------------

"What did they do to you?" My soft question broke the stillness of the room.

"I was tried. The girl was brought forward to tell her story. And I was acquitted."

"I don't understand. Then why all this controversy?"

"Many thought I should have been put to death, or at the least, stripped of my position and imprisoned. Nihari's father was a very influential man, and he did everything in his power to see me killed. It was a close vote, but I was eventually cleared of the charges."

"So Lobax thinks you should have been penalized? That's what this is all about? He can't let go of the past? Was he one of Nihari's posse or something?"

"You could say that. He was also his cousin."

9


End file.
